Change
by ReadingFan13
Summary: When Bella moves to Forks with her father from NYC she believes her life here will become dull. Then she meets Emmett in the most unusual way possible. Can these two fall for each other or are they just not meant to be? Non-canon couples.
1. Thanks, Boyfriend

Change

Chapter 1

BPOV

As I landed in the Seattle Airport at 9:38 a.m I realized three things. One, I knew from experience that Forks was small and boring. Two, living with my dad, Charlie, was going to suck monkey balls. Three, that I was going to die…of boredom here.

I mean seriously who in the right mind names a town after a utensil? I mean were they going to name the town next door Spoons and Knives too?

I twisted one of my curls as I got off of the plane. I smoothed my outfit, a black and white stripe sweater, my medium blue jeans, black flat boots, silver heart with angel necklace, and black bracelet, for what seemed for the billionth time. I hoped my make up look fine. Last time I checked the light grey eye shadow, just a hint of eyeliner and mascara, and finally the light pink lip stick were fine.

I hated plane rides. For one you never know if the plane was going to crash, so that left me nervous as hell. Two you had to sit next to strangers for hours. Three the food sucked. Four the bathrooms were so small you could barely turn around in them. Five for the past seven hours the man next to me kept hitting on me and whispered in my ear to ask me if I wanted to join the 'Mile High Club' with him. I kept telling him back that he needed to keep it in his pants. And when that didn't work I told him that I was a seventeen year old minor who was going to live with her Chief of Police father. That shut him up real fast.  
I think I may kill my mom next time I see her. I mean if she seriously thought that her 'fashion designer' career was going to work just because she got a job as a _secretary_ at fashion agency. It didn't really matter any way she was hardly around and Renée never really had a maternal bone in her body. So I told my mom I was going to live with my dad and she didn't even protest. It didn't really matter I only had to go through my senior year here, which starts in a week and a half. The flavor of the month, Phil, was keeping Renée busy, doing things that I didn't want to know to her. And she made Poppy, my female orange tabby 9 week old kitten, ride in a cat carrier. She was really starting to piss me off.

I scanned the airport for my dad. He was standing there awkwardly holding a sign that read 'Isabella Swan'. Way to play it cool dad. As if I don't remember what my own father looks like. I walked over to my father. I cringed inwardly as I realized that Charlie was still in his police uniform. So…now I think everyone in the entire airport thinks that Charlie is here to arrest me. Great, just what I needed now.

"Hey dad." I said to him.

"Good to see you again Bells."

We gave each other a hug. He gave me one of those one armed hugs. I rolled my eyes while I was hugging him.

We headed off to the place in the airport where you get your luggage. I had made Charlie throw away the sign somewhere along the way. I had all six of my bags and Poppy's one bag. The rest of my things would be arriving at the end of the week. And then Charlie and I were off to the area where I would be picking up Poppy. As soon as I saw Poppy I grabbed her and we were out of this hell hole of an airport. When we arrived outside, Charlie led me to his car. I nearly died of embarrassment as I noticed Charlie had brought his police car to pick me up.

The car ride to Charlie's house was…awkward. We had placed all of my bags in the trunk and I held Poppy's cat carrier in my lap with her still in it. Charlie tried to talk to me but Poppy was whining in her cat carrier. Charlie tried to talk over her and he somehow got to the topic of the weather. I knew what the weather was…wet, cold, and when you combine the two you get icy and snow. Not that those things didn't happen in New York, they just didn't happen every day, twenty-four hours a day, all year round.

When we parked in the drive way to Charlie' house, my new home, I noticed the outside hadn't changed much. There was still Charlie's fishing boat, the house was still white, and the paint was just chipping.

We gathered up all my things and somehow managed to get everything up to my, new to me, room. The walls were painted a pretty indigo color. There was one black bookshelf next to the window on the far side of the room. I had one of those day beds and the wood to that matched the bookshelf, black. That was all the black in my room. I noticed there was lavender bedding on the day bed. There was the old wooden rocking chair that I faintly remembered from my baby days. Over by the bookshelf there was a wooden desk with an old computer that didn't look like it worked anymore.

If I remembered correctly, there were two and a half bathrooms in the house. Charlie and I both had our own and then there was a half bathroom downstairs. Charlie's was connected to his bedroom and mine was right across the hall.

After I assured Charlie that Poppy was house trained I let her out of the cat carrier. Poppy came out slowly. I set all of Poppy's things out for her first. I put the litter box in my bathroom. The scratching post next to the old computer desk. I put the blue pillow that she sleeps on the bottom shelf of the bookshelf. I would later put her food and food dishes downstairs in the kitchen.

I started to unpack my clothes when I noticed the time. 12:16 p.m. was the time on the alarm clock. Lunch time.

I grabbed Poppy's food and food dishes so that I didn't have to do that part later. I set the cat food underneath the sink. I put the food dishes next to the door coming from the main hall way after I filled up Poppy's water dish.

Charlie was watching what I think was baseball in the living room.

I dug around in the kitchen for something to eat. In the fridge there was what looked liked leftover fish, expired milk, tomato sauce, beers, and yogurt. I checked the freezer next. As fast as I opened it, I closed it. The only thing you could smell was fish. Now as a vegetarian I think it's nasty that someone would have that much fish and not eat it. I mean seriously if you're going to catch it then why not eat it? Plugging my nose, I tried again. I was right; the freezer was packed with fish. Then after looking around the thing I noticed some chocolate ice cream in the back. I slammed the freezer shut. I looked through the cabinets I found a bag of Doritos, a pudding cup, juice boxes and tea packets.

This was useless.

"Hey Dad?" I called.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to go the grocery store. I'll be back soon." I told him.

I got a grunt in response. I took that as a yes.

I ran up the stairs and up to my room. I put on my boots, my black trench coat and my black purse. I jogged down to the living room and notice that Charlie wasn't watching baseball.

I walked out the front door only to find Charlie standing next to a rusty red truck. Whoever drove that truck had some serious taste in cars. I walked over to Charlie in a daze.

"So do you like it?" Charlie asked me.

"Like it? I love it!" I responded.

Charlie let out a sign of relief.

"That's good because it's all yours."

I think I had the biggest smile in response to that statement. You know one of those shit eating grins? Yeah, that was what was on my face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I told him right before I ran straight into him to give him a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I told him again.

He handed me the keys and I was off…to buy food.

I learned pretty fast that the truck didn't go over sixty and that it was loud. I didn't mind the fact that it didn't go fast, as long as it was a way to and from get me places, I was good. I checked to see if the radio was working. It was which, was a plus I wasn't expecting. I finally found a decent radio channel, the country channel. Right now Taylor Swift's Untouchable belted out from the radio. I was soon singing along with her.

I suddenly realized that I had no idea where the grocery store was.

_Shit…_

_Okay, Okay. You can do this Bella… It's a small town...How hard can it be to find the place where you get food…? You can always call Charlie if all hope is lost... They have to have a grocery store somewhere in this green hellhole…_

That somewhat helped me calm down. I drove around town for a while. I drove past people who I could have easily asked where the hell the grocery store was but me being me, I was too damn stubborn to ask for help. Somehow on my journey to the grocery store I ended up on the outskirts of town. And finally on a road just solely surrounded by trees.

_I don't even think I'm in town anymore…_

_**Pop!**_

_What the hell was that?_

_**Bang!**_

I kept on driving hoping whatever was making that sound would go away.

Then the truck halted to a stop.

"You've got to be kidding me." I muttered as I noticed the smoke coming out of the side of the hood, the place where the engine was.

"No, no, no, no, this can _not_ be happening to me." I said my voice high in panic.

I jumped out of the truck. I opened the hood of the rusty truck. I coughed and turned my head away as the black smoke came instantly out.

"No, _damn it,_ no." I moaned.

Then to brighten up my situation more, it started pouring rain and I was soaking wet in seconds.

"Great, just great."

I closed the hood of the truck knowing that rain would not be helping. I dashed into the old truck. I dug thought my purse until I found my phone. I turned on the phone. I looked at how many bars I have. None, zero fucking bars.

I pulled down that flap that is supposed to block the sunlight with the built in mirror then I grabbed a baby wipe from my bag to remove my runny makeup. What? They work _way_ better than makeup normal removers and they're cheaper, so ha.

I tried to start the rust bucket.

"Come on, come on, come on," the thing didn't start despite my pleas. "Never liked you anyway, you stupid rust bucket. No wonder the last person who owned you gave you up. Fuck you rust bucket." I muttered.

So here I am sitting in the pouring rain. The rust bucket has broken down on me, my cell has no bars; all we need now is for a serial killer to come along and kill me. Great just the way you wanted to start you first day in Forks.

Time past. I was getting colder and the rain was not letting up. I checked my phone nearly every five minutes up until 2:53p.m. when my phone ran out of battery. Well shit.

_I am so going to die in the beat up rust bucket tonight…and Charlie most likely isn't even worried because he must think I am still at the grocery store…this sucks monkey balls…_

More time past, I was getting hunger by the minute, it was so cold in here that I could see my breath; it was still raining cats and dogs around me, and no matter how many times I pleaded the rust bucket it wouldn't start.

My stomach growled. I was getting _so _hungry.

I saw some headlights up ahead. I jumped out of the truck with my purse and instantly regretted going out into the rain, but if it meant me getting home who cares. I flared my arms above my head like a moron. The jeep pulled to a stop on the other side of the road, facing Forks. A man got out of the jeep with an umbrella. He jogged over to my side. He put the umbrella over both of our heads.

The man was at least 6'5. He looked buff but it was kind of dark from the rain so I couldn't really tell. I couldn't see his face but then again me being so short I had to cane my head just to look in that direction.

"What the hell are you doing out in a storm like this?" the man yelled at me. Well that was the only way you could hear another person in the rain.

"My stupid truck broke down." I yelled back.

"Come on." He said putting his arm on the small of my back. I felt electric shocks go though me.

We jogged over to the passenger side of jeep. I hadn't realized from beside the rust bucket that the jeep was taller than me. Hell the front wheel went to my waist! I tried to climb up but failed twice. When I turned back to the man he was smiling in amusement at me, at least I think he was smiling, I still couldn't see his face. It's funny how he could find something amusing in this situation. He hoisted me up and into the seat then shut the door. I felt an electric shock go though me when he touched me and when he wasn't I felt a little bit warmer where he touched me. Normally I would abject to a man touching me like this so fast but hey if this man was going to get me home alive then I'll let him touch me on the waist. I put my purse by my feet in the floor.

The man hopped into his seat and shut his door with a bang. The man turned on the jeep and it hummed to life unlike the rust bucket. He turned the heater on all the way. He shuffled for something in the back. He came up with a light blue towel and a black blanket.

"Here." The man handed me the towel and the blanket.

"Thanks." I said before I took the towel and blanket.

The man started to drive back to Forks.

I put the blanket off to the side as I tried to dry off as much as I could. I wrapped the towel around me and then the blanket around that.

I finally got a good look at the man. He had dark curly hair, with golden honey eyes. I could see now that he was very buff, naturally buff not 'I use steroids' buff. He had pale white skin but purplish burses under his eyes like he was about to fall asleep. He was the most handsome man I had ever met. And trust me growing up in New York you see a lot of hot guys.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Emmett Cullen and yours is…?"

"Bella, Bella Swan."

"Well Bella, Bella Swan what were you doing out in a storm like this?"

"I told you my truck broke down."

"Yes I got that part but why were you all the way out here?"

"I just got here today only to find that my dad has basically no eatable food besides fish. So I told my dad I was going to the grocery store when he showed me the truck back there. I headed out into town but I realized I had no idea where the grocery store even was and I was too stubborn to ask for direction. I mean how hard is it to find the place where you buy food? And so I somehow ended up back there. Then the truck started smoking but I hoped it would just go away and then the thing just stopped. I tried to call for my dad but there were no bars on my phone. Then it started pouring out here. But I still checked my phone every five minutes until it died. I don't know how much time past but I'm pretty sure that's it's not 12 anymore, is it?" I ended my little speech with a huff.

Emmett starting laughing at me, he had a nice booming laugh.

"I hope you realized I could have died back there and you start to laugh at me?" I nearly yelled at him.

"Sorry, sorry. And by the way no it's not 12 anymore." he pointed to the radio with the time on it. 8:28 p.m.  
"Great my dad is going to kill me."

My stomach growled.

"You're hungry." He declared.

"No, no I'm fine."

My stomach growled again.

"I think you stomach is disagreeing with you." He joked.

"Really you getting me home is enough for one day."

"What I can't take a girl out to get something to eat?"

"Emmett I look like a half drowned cat." I protested.

"Really because that's not what I see."

"Won't your girlfriend mind this?"

"I don't have a girlfriend to abject, so…"

"Fine." I huffed in defeat.

So what if I wanted to spend more time with a hot single guy?

He pulled into the diner that Charlie and I used to go to until I learned to cook, West Liberty Rockitz Dinner.

"You really don't have to do this." I said one last time. And I thought he was going to drive me home but my stomach grumbled.

"Nope let's go out of the car." He said before flashing a dimpled smile at me and hopping out of the jeep.

I sighed.

I tried to undo the harness and seatbelt but it was too difficult. I hadn't noticed it but Emmett had opened the door and was nearly laughing at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"A little help would be nice." I said.

So what if I was acting bitchy my truck broke down, I'm starving, I have a hot, nice man laughing at me, and I'm soaking wet. I think I have a right to be bitchy at this point.

Emmett unbuckled my harness and seat belt with ease. Of course he did.

I tried to get out of the jeep without falling on my ass. I mean seriously it was a high raised jeep and I was wearing boots and I was trying to hold my purse while it was drizzling outside. I tried to hop out of the jeep but I landed awkwardly and was about to fall face first into the ground when steel bands of a pair of arms caught me around the waist turning me so that was facing him. Emmett had caught me and now our faces we only inches apart.

"Do you always move this fast with all the stranded women you pick up on the side of the road?" I asked with sarcasm to get away from his piercing gaze.

Emmett chuckled lightly flashing his dimples.

"Only with you Swan." He responded.

After he put me upward with my two feet on the ground, he put his arm loosely around my shoulders and led me into the diner. As soon as we entered the diner everyone looked at us. The two waitresses, the few families and a couple of teenagers just gaped at us. The only thing I wanted to know is why they were. So what a hot ass guy brought a half drowned cat into the diner.

Emmett led me to the last booth in the corner. I felt like I was walking into the fifty's when I entered West Liberty Rockitz Diner. The booth seats were red and white striped and the tables were white with red sparkles. There was a long bar that was the same as the tables, white with red sparkles, and the bar stools were red. There was even a juke box against the far wall.

Emmett sat down on the bench across from me while I sat with my back to the other customers. Emmett handed me one of the menus that were at the edge of the table.

"Thanks." I said.

He flashed his famous dimple smile

"You're welcome." He said.

A waitress came then or she had been there and I hadn't noticed her. She was wearing a red poodle skirt, a black tucked in tee shirt and her name tag indicated that her name is Hannah. Hannah was a brunette and had freckles dashed around her nose. She had soft teal eyes and was most likely 5'8. She kinda looked like she was in her mid twenties.

"Hello," she purred at Emmett. "I'm Hannah and I will be your servers today. Can I get you anything?" She hadn't even looked in my direction.

_Damn…cougar much?_

I smirked at Emmett in amusement seeing his discomfort. He looked at me pleadingly for help.

"Sure you can go get me some coke." I glanced over at Emmett. "You want anything Emmy?"

I asked making it sound like we were dating.

Emmett looked relieved and a little happy too.

"I'll just have some water." He said.

The waitress walked off.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that." I said.

"Sound like what?" He shot a dimpled smile at me. He knew exactly what it sounded like.

I rolled my eyes.

"It sounded like we were dating." I said staring at the table sparkles.

"Emmy?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Well if I was going to play the role as your girlfriend you had to have a nickname."

"Most people call me Em." He told me.

"Oh…sorry."

He shrugged. Then showed me his dimpled smile. "You can call me Emmy anytime you want though."

I rolled my eyes but smiled.

I was about to respond to what he said but the damn waitress came back. She put down my coke and Emmett's water. I hoped she hadn't put anything but ice and coke in my drink. The waitress turned her attention to Emmett.

"You decide on anything you want?" she purred at Emmett.

"I know I want you to go away." I whispered so low I don't even think I heard myself.

Emmett chuckled.

Surely he hadn't heard what I had said. Did he see something funny behind my back?

I gave him a confused look but said nothing.

"You want somethin'?" the waitress asked Emmett again and this time she stepped up her game, she twirled she hair between two of her fingers, smiled what I think was supposed to be sexy and put her hand on Emmett's forearm.

I rolled my eyes at her attempts to hold Emmett's attention.

"I know what I want unless you want to go first Emmy?" I chimed in.

"You go. I don't want anything Baby." He said.

"I'll have the Mac and cheese." I told the waitress.

She wrote that down and left.

"Baby?" I asked with one of my eyebrows raised.

"What? My names Emmy and yours is Baby." He grinned at me.

I laughed a little.

"Whatever. So...if you're my boyfriend, quote unquote, shouldn't I know more about you?" I asked.

"I start to be a senior in high school this year. I'm adopted. I have four adopted siblings. My dad is a surgeon at the hospital and my mom is mostly stay at home. Your turn, Baby."

"I just moved into town today from New York. I'm going to be a senior this year too. I have the cutest kitten, Poppy. My father is the Chief of Police and my mother thinks her fashion career will be kicking off soon because she got a job as a secretary at some fashion agency. I don't have any siblings. And I have a boyfriend named Emmy." I joked.

Emmett looked at something behind my back as I finished. Then quickly grabbed my hand and intertwined them in the middle of the table. His cold icy hand intertwined with mine. I shot him a perplexed look but then I got what he was doing when the waitress appeared with my food.

She put my food down in front of me and quickly turned her attention to Emmett.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I could give you?" I think both Emmett and I got the double meaning of her question. I tried really hard not to laugh at Emmett's uneasiness.

Emmett glanced at me, dimpled at me, lifted our intertwined fingers and kissed my knuckles. The waitress stared right at him as he did that but Emmett only looked right into my eyes.

It was for a second that I wish we were actually dating not faking it so the waitress would go away. I hadn't known Emmett long probably less than an hour but we got along like we had known each other for years. Emmett seemed like the perfect guy for a relationship but he had said that he didn't have a girlfriend. Was he just saying that or did he really mean it? Maybe he just broke up with her?

The waitress got the message and left. I somehow detangled my hand from Emmett's unwillingly and started to eat my Mac and cheese. Emmett watched me eat, opening looking at me, and it made me feel self-conscious.

"Why are you looking at me like that Boyfriend?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"You look interesting while you eat," cue the dimple grin. "You make this face when you open your mouth. It's cute."

I shook my head but didn't say anything and went back to eating.

"You not hungry Boyfriend?" I asked him after I had finished half of my dinner.

"I already ate."

"Well I'm full."

I kind of downed my coke and then realized how much I had to pee.

"Hey Boyfriend I have to use the restroom," I handed him my purse. "Watch my purse please." I said.

I walk towards the area that said bathrooms but when I got half way I looked back at Emmett. He was staring right after me. I had caught Emmett Cullen staring at me. I smirked at him and turned the corner for the bathroom.

A few minutes later I was heading out of the bathroom and was surprised to find Emmett standing near the door holding my purse. I looked over at the table where we had sat only to find the waitress clearing it.

I walked over to Emmett and he handed me my purse without a word.

"Thanks but what about the bill?" I asked. Surely he hadn't paid right? I mean he didn't even touch his water. And since when did you get the bill and pay in a few minutes?

"I already paid. Let's take you home Baby." He winked at me and held open the door.

I walked out the door but dug around in my purse for my money not caring if it was lightly raining out here still.

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked me.

"Looking for my money." I told him.

"Why?"

I looked up at him.

"Because Emmett you didn't even touch your water. I'm not just going to let you pay! I only met you like an hour and a half ago at most!"

"I don't want your money Bella. Keep it or I'll find some way to put it back in your purse before you're home."

I glared at him.

"I'll find a way to repay you." I vowed.

He took a few steps towards me and whispered in my ear, "I can think of a few ways."

I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Slow down Boyfriend. I don't think we're ready for that yet."

I led the way back to Emmett's jeep with him right behind me. He walked me over to the passenger side and opened the door.

"Thanks Boyfriend but I think I can get up this time."

Emmett said nothing but smirked at me and held open the jeep door. I put my purse on the jeep floor and tried a few times to get in. I turned around to ask Emmett for help but I saw him still smirking at me. I glared at him.

"Can you please help me?" I asked still annoyed that he was right.

"That's all you had to do, ask." He said.

Emmett grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up and into the jeep. Emmett started to buckle me up like some baby.

I sighed.

"I am capable of doing that." I told him.

"Are you sure, because I remember you saying something like that earlier and look how that tuned out."

I rolled my eyes but let him buckle me in.

Emmett shut the door and jogged around to the driver side. He started the jeep and backed up. Soon we were driving through the main square of town.

"Thanks." Emmett said suddenly.

"Huh?" I asked.

"For saving me for the waitress."

"Oh…well I guess you're welcome…and thanks for dinner."

"Anytime."

"So…um…where do you live?"

I gave him the direction to my house and no less than five minutes later were we pulling up to Charlie's driveway. It had somehow stopped raining by now. The porch light was on and there was light coming through the kitchen window. I think I saw Charlie looking out from the kitchen window but I wasn't sure. All I saw was the window curtain move.

Emmett killed the engine and got out of the jeep. I stared after him in confusion until he was opening the jeep door.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Making sure you don't fall out and break your ass."

I shook my head but let him unbuckle me. I grabbed my purse and was about to try and jump down but Emmett held out his hand for me. I placed mine hand in his cold one and hopped down. Emmett shut the jeep door and put his hand on either side on the car so he was leaning close to me, trapping me between his hands. I could feel his cold breath brush on up against my face. His piercing gold eyes looked like they could read my soul right about now. I shivered and it wasn't form the cold wind.

"So…um…thanks for not letting me freeze my ass off in my truck." I told him.

He chuckled.

"Anytime."

I nodded not looking away from his eyes.

"You know if I was your real boyfriend I would be kissing you good night?"

I leaned in and stood on my tippy toes. I whispered in his ear, "Well then I guess one day you should take me out on a real date so then you could kiss me good night, huh Boyfriend?"

I kissed his cheek and ducked under his arm. I started to walk up to my house but turned around to see Emmett staring after me.

"Bye Boyfriend." I said.

He gave me one more dimpled grin before I turned around and went inside.

I ran into the kitchen and looked out the window just in time to see Emmett was pulling out of the driveway. Emmett disappeared around the corner.

"Bye Boyfriend." I whisper.

I turn around and nearly stepped on Poppy. I picked her up and started snuggling her. Poppy started purring.

"You're hungry." I said to my cat.

I refilled Poppy's water dish and started to fill her food dish when Charlie walked into the kitchen.

"Your back." He said.

"Yep alive too." I told him.

"I tried to call you but it went straight to voice mail."

"My phone died."

I put Poppy's dishes down and she went right to eating.

I was about to go finish unpacking when Charlie talked again.

"Whose jeep was that? I don't think I've ever seen it around here."

"Emmett Cullen's."

"Dr. Cullen's kid?"

I shrugged.

"I guess. I think he mentioned his dad worked at the hospital."

"Huh…what were you doing with him and where's your truck?"

"The truck broke down and Emmett gave me a ride…after he took me to the diner for dinner."

"When did the truck break down?"

"About an hour after you gave it to me."

"But that was nine hours ago."

"I know I was a little bit outside of town and there were no cell phone connections. So I just sat there for a few hours."

Charlie sighed.

"I'll call Jake in the morning and I'll have him fix the truck again."

"Who's Jake?"

"He's the one who I bought the truck from."

"Oh…well…um… I'm going to finish unpacking."

I grabbed my purse and Poppy and headed for my room.

"Remember you start school in a week and a half!" Charlie called after me.

"Okay!" I called back.

I tossed my purse on my bed and plopped Poppy in her bed. I dug out my bathroom supplies and my bed wear. And when I mean bed wear I mean a tank top and a boy basketball shorts.

I was about to head into the bathroom when I spotted something poking out from my purse. Curiously I pulled it out. It was a napkin from the diner. It was white with their logo on it in the corner. Written in the middle in black sharpie was Emmett's name then aka Emmy/Boyfriend, his phone number and the words call me xoxo. I smiled and put it on my desk.

I headed into the bathroom. After I was showered, teeth brushed, and hair brushed I went back into my bedroom. I walked in only to find Poppy sleeping right in the middle of my bed. I put my purse on the desk right next to the napkin. I got out my phone and put Emmett's number in but I didn't call him for one it was ten thirty at night, two, I didn't want to seem desperate.

I shuffled over to my bed grabbed Poppy and brought her up to the top of the bed with me. I laid her next to me on the pillow.

Tomorrow I would call Emmett and he would hopefully still be interested in me. Boy did I hope so. I would start my last year of high school in less than two weeks and hopefully make some friends. I had my cute Poppy to take care of. And Charlie who's not as bad as Renée maybe we could get along fine.

Maybe just maybe living in Forks won't be that bad after all…

**So…um… what do you think?**

**Should I **__**continue it or just leave it because it's horrible? **

**I really hope that didn't suck monkey balls…**


	2. I'm Alice!

Change

Chapter Two

I awoke to the grey of my window.

"This is going to suck." I moaned before I put my pillow over my head.

I tried to go back to sleep but Poppy kept meowing right next to my head.

"Alright, alright." I muttered. "I'm up. I'm up."

I got up rubbing my eyes and trudged downstairs. I heard the TV on in the living room so Charlie must be up already. I put food in Poppy's dish and went to the fridge. Then I remembered that there was no food. Lovely.

I made my way upstairs still hungry. I started to unpack what was left of my stuff but I stopped midway when I notice the napkin on the desk. I smiled remembering meeting Emmett. His cute dimple grin…

I shook my head and looked over at the time. 10:06a.m. it read. Too early to call Emmett. But not too early to go to the grocery store. Then I remembered _why_ I met Emmett. Stupid rust bucket.

"Hey dad!" I called down the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Is that Jake guy coming over soon?"

"He should be here at noon to look at your truck."

"Okay!" I yelled before I went back into my room. I didn't question Charlie on how th truck even got here. My morning breath was bugging me too much.

I went into my bathroom and took a shower. I changed into light blue somewhat ripped jeans, and yellow tank top. Then I decided I wanted to wear some jewelry so I put on gold hoop earrings, a deep yellow bracelet and a gold necklace with random things on it. I put on light make up. No need to look like a whore right? I just let my hair do its thing and let it down for once.

I went back into my room and finished upacking.

I picked up Poppy and plopped down on my bed.

"Now Poppy what can we do in the next hour?" I asked my cat.

She just looked at me giving me her '_now how in the hell do you except me to answer you? I'm a cat damn it!'_. Yeah she was good at that look.

"I know one way." I whisper to her before I set her on the bed and went over to my desk. I picked up the napkin and got out my phone. But then I remembered I put the number in my phone so I would have no reason to look at the napkin.

I flipped through my contacts and finally found Emmett's. I hit call.

It rang about three times before someone picked up.

"_Hello?_" I female voice answered.

My mood was shattered.

"Um..hi." I said into the phone. "Who exactly is this?" I asked hoping that the word girlfriend wouldn't come out of this chick's mouth.

"_Alice Cullen, Emmett's sister. And who is this?"_She answered and here comes the mood again. Well maybe not the exact mood but somewhat close.

"This is Bella…Swan. I..um…meet Emmett last night…can I maybe talk to him?"

"_Emmett's not here. He's with Jasper and Edward."_

"Oh…then um…tell him I called I guess…."

"_Wait!"_

"Yeah?" I asked confused.

"_Do you want to hang out?" _

_It would be rude to tell her no Bella._ I thought._ And besides if you say no there is a very good chance she won't tell Emmett you called._

"Um…I guess…Sure why not."

"_Okay great!"_ she squeaked into the phone.

"Do you need some direction to my house or…somethin'?"

"_Bella I think everyone knows where the chief of police lives."_ Alice said before she hung up.

"Obviously not your bother." I muttered as I hung up the phone.

_Wait how does she know where I live?_ I thought.

_You said Swan dumbass in a small town everyone knows who the chief of police is…except Emmett._

Alice was knocking at my front door in less than fifteen minutes.

I opened the door only to find a small girl no taller than five foot. She had short dark hair that stuck out in every direction. She had the same honey eyes as Emmett and she face had small elfin features. She had the same dark circles under her eyes and pale skin as Emmett did.

She had tight black jeans a white shirt with love written across it in black, a red belt that was on her hips, she had black and red necklaces, a black snake bracelet, blood red boots and a cream trench coat with brown lining.

Her smile looked like one of those animated cartoons where the smile was ear to ear. She flung herself at me into a hug. I was too shocked at first but after a few seconds I hesitantly hugged her back. She pulled back as quickly as she hugged me.

"I'm Alice!" She said enthusiastically.

"I'm Bella…"

"We're going to be best friends forever!"

"Um…okay then...do you want to come in?" I said stepping aside for her to come in.

"Sure!" She chimed before rushing inside. I saw a yellow Porsche parked in my driveway.

"You can put your coat right up here." I said in a daze pointing at the coat rack.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie yell from the living room couch.

"Yeah?" I said making my way to the living room motioning to Alice for her to follow me.

"Who's at the door?" he asked before Alice and I came into the living room.

Before I could tell him Alice decided it was time to make herself known.

"I'm Alice!" She said with her hand outstretched to Charlie.

Charlie got up and shook Alice's hand.

"Charlie. Bella's dad." Was all he said but he gave me a questioning look over her head.

I just shrugged.

"Alice you want to go upstairs?" I asked.

"Sure!" She responded.

I showed her the way to my room but stopped midway up the stairs and turned around to look at her.

"Hey Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"You're not like allergic to cats or anything right?"I asked just to be safe.

"No why?"

"I have one." I said simply and headed for my room again.

"You do?" she squeaked.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'.

"Cool!"

We finally made it to my room. Poppy was playing with her jingly balls. And the only reason I even bought those is because of the name. Jingly Balls. They were just plastic colored balls with a bell in the middle. Poppy loved them.

Alice squeaked and made a beeline for Poppy. Alice picked her up and I hoped Poppy didn't hiss or claw Alice. Poppy did neither.

Alice sat on my bed with Poppy in her lap. Alice went to petting Poppy. Within a few seconds poppy was a purring mess in Alice's lap. Alice beamed up at me.

"Do you have any pets?" I asked her as I made my way to sit next to her.

"No." She said and then sighed.

"If you're so good with pets why don't you?"

"We move every three or four years so we never got one. And Rosalie hates animals." She said looking from me to my cat.

"Oh…" I said. "Hey Alice." She looked up at me. "How old are you exactly? I mean no offence but…"

"I start my junior year this year. What about you?" she asked going back to stroking Poppy.

"Senior this year." I said.

It was quiet for a while.

"What do you think of my brother?" she blurted out.

I blinked at her a couple of times. "Um…I—I…" I sputtered out.

She giggled and shook her head. "Kidding!" she gasped out.

"Oh…" I mumbled.

"Hey Alice?" I asked.

"Huh?" She gasped out.

"Are you on like crack or have you had too much sugar or coffee or somethin'?" I asked bluntly.

My question only made her laugh harder. Poppy jumped out of her lap to probably get away from her shaking. When she somewhat managed to calm down she peeked up at my blank surprised face. This set out a new round of her giggles.

"I'm serious." I said.

She continued to laugh.

"I don't get what's so funny." I said crossing my arms at her.

When she managed to calm the fuck down she looked up at me.

"Sorry." She muttered.

I shrugged.

"S'okay." I said.

"And just so you know Bella, I hate coffee." Alice said.

I gasped.

"How in the hell could you hate coffee?" I shrieked at her.

Alice shrugged.

"I'm a very picky eater." She said with a secretive grin.

"Whatever. I just don't get how everyone doesn't like coffee." I muttered.

"So…," Alice said. "Are you finished unpacking yet?"

"No not even close." I said staring at my suitcases across the room.

"Let me help." Alice said.

I looked at her amazed.

"Really? You really want to help me unpack?" I asked.

"Why not?"

I blinked at her. "Um…okay…" I said.

Alice jumped off the bed and headed for my clothes.

_Good thing I put away all my underwear and bras yesterday…Emmett's younger sister does not get to see that before him…_

For the next half an hour we unpacked my clothes. We chatted away while. She filled me in on the high school and a few people. It was all stopped when Alice got a disgusted look on her face and her nose scrunched up.

"What is the God awful smell?" she said.

Then she headed downstairs without saying another word. I followed and Poppy followed me after.

"Alice? Are you okay?" I called after her. I finally caught up with her when she was in the hallway leading to the front door.

Then the door bell rang.

I heard Charlie get up from his chair and pass me to the door.

Standing there was Emmett but at the moment he was glaring at some other boy. The boy wasn't really a man. He was by the looks of it seven feet. He had short black hair with dark skin. He kind of looked like an Indian. He was muscularly looking but still a little bit smaller than Emmett. The man was glaring at Emmett too.

"Jacob!" Charlie said excited.

"Emmett what are you doing here? I thought you would be with Jasper and Edward all day?" Alice asked Emmett. Moving away from my side. They kept talking in hushed whispers.

"Bella!" Charlie said. "Come here." Charlie waved me over.

I came over to stand at his side.

"Bella this is Jake. Jake this is my daughter." Charlie said waving his hand between us.

"Hi." I said with an outstretched hand.

"Hey." Jake said back to me.

We shook hands and I felt all tingly in a bad way. It wasn't like last night when Emmett touched me. It felt weird, bad. I back away from this Jake person.

Poppy was close to Jacob. She sniffed him and hissed at him. The hair on her back was up and she was a hissing mess. I had never seen her act that way towards anyone…besides Renée.

Me on the other hand had a slight pain in my chest which was weird. And my breathing was turning into wheezing. It was getting hard to breath and I was sneezing or at least trying to.

"Bella?" Emmett said before I stumbled backwards holding my neck trying to breath.

Emmett caught me before I could actually fall and was slightly holding me but I think it was only to make sure I was standing up right.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Can't…breath…" I wheezed out.

Alice turned to Charlie.

"Does she have any allergies or something?" She asked slightly hysterically.

"Um…." Was the response she got.

I couldn't blame Charlie. I didn't stay with him too long and hardly ever saw him.

"Bella," Emmett asked me. "Are you allergic to anything?"

"Just…dogs…" I gasped out.

Jacob's eyes got big at this and took a couple of steps back but no one noticed but me. Emmett cracked a smile down at me and Alice let out a little laugh.

It felt like I was suffocating here. I could barely breathe let alone talk anymore.

"Bella don't you have an inhaler or some medicine for it?" Charlie asked uncomfortable that he didn't already know this stuff.

"…purse…" I managed.

Alice was running up the stairs by the time I finished. She was back down in a few seconds with my inhaler.

I shakily got it from her and brought it to my mouth as fast as I could. I puffed it into my mouth. It felt like a breath of fresh air. I was gasping in Emmett's arms still. So I puffed more into me.

Finally, fucking finally it felt like I could breathe again.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Emmett let me up and out of his arms. I stood far away from his Jacob person. I mean I spent most of yesterday with Emmett so it couldn't be him who had a dog. And Alice said that they didn't even have pets so it was one of the Cullen kids. And I think I would know by now if Charlie had a dog. My allergies only started acting up when this Jacob person was around.

"Do you have any dogs or somethin'?" I asked him from far away.

"That's ridicules!" Charlie exclaimed. "I've been to their house plenty of times. I would know if the Blacks had a dog!"

"Well," I said. "I spent the last hour and a half with Alice and no allergies of mine acted up and I spent a few hours with Emmett yesterday and still no allergies of mine popped up." I said with a shrug. "They started acted up when he came over. So please just keep him away from me."

I noticed Jacob had no objections to not having a dog. Lying asshole dog owner.

Charlie sighed giving up.

"Come on Jacob let's have a look at the truck." Charlie said leading Jacob out to the truck.

"So…" I said. "I'm going to put this away."

"Okay." Emmett and Alice said at the same time.

I quickly put my inhaler away back into my purse. As I came back downstairs I heard Emmett and Alice whispering to each other. I slowed down only getting bits and pieces but it was enough to confuse me.

"…you should have seen…never would have happened…my mate…" I heard Emmett say.

"I know…dog…blocking me…finish…at home…" I heard Alice say in return.

I decided to make myself known, not letting them know I heard but that I was coming.

I walked to them. They stopped whispering to each other as soon as they saw me.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked me.

I shrugged. "I'm okay. Don't worry so much, Boyfriend you might sound like you care and you'll get wrinkles." I said.

I saw Alice raise her eyebrow and quirk a small smile. What the hell was her deal?

"Emmett," Alice asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up because you're going camping tonight. And you still need to pack for it."

She raised an eyebrow at him. She turned to me.

"Bye Bella. See you soon?" Alice said to me. She looked hopeful.

"Of course. Bye Alice." I waved and she smiled at me before she walked out my front door.

I turned to Emmett.

"So…hi." I said.

Emmett chuckles softly. He didn't look like he was going to say anything. I pulled him into my kitchen.

"So…dogs?" Emmett said with an amused smile on his face.

"Yes. Deathly allergic since I was born." I told him crossing my arms.

That wiped the smile right off his face.

"Sorry." He said rubbing the back of his neck and looked at the floor.

I shrugged. "You get used to it. And stay away from dogs." I added.

He nodded not really looking at me.

"Emmett?"

He finally looked up at me.

"Huh?"

"Nothin' to say?" I asked.

"No. Not really."

"Whatever Emmett. Bye." I waved and turned around to head upstairs.

I heard Emmett sigh as I took a few steps.

"Why didn't you call?" He asked me.

I turned around to face him. "I did. How do you think your sister got here?" I asked.

"Shit. Sorry about her she can be a bit…overbearing when she meets new people." He said still looking at the floor rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

I shrugged. "She's actually not. She's just different but I like her. We could be friends one day." I said smiling thinking about Alice's perkiness.

He nodded but I don't think he really heard what I said. I think he just nodded when he didn't hear my voice anymore.

"So are you guys really related or is she adopted like you said last night?" I asked.

He peeked up at me but he still continued to rub the back of his neck.

"You paid attention?" He said.

"What can I say? When I like something I usually pay attention to it." I said smiling slyly at him.

_Please get the damn hint…_

He smiled put didn't say anything about it. "But yes we really are related. Our parents died a _long_ time ago and Esme and Carlisle adopted us. Rosalie and Jasper look related but Rosalie comes from Esme's family. Her niece. And Jasper comes from some distant part of Carlisle's. And…um… the weird thing about our family is that Jasper and Rosalie, and Alice and Edward are like couples. But since none of them are blood related it's legal and not disgusting." He told me.

"Wow. So…no girlfriend for you?" I asked.

Emmett chuckled. "I told you last night. No girlfriend…yet."

"Hmm…I'll keep that in mind." I said.

He took a step towards me. "And what would that be for?" He asked me.

I shrugged. _God I shrug _way_ too much lately..._ "I guess you'll have to stick around and see."

"Trust me I plan on doing just that."

He took a couple of steps toward me. We were nearly chest to chest by now…just one tiny step forward…

"Bella!" I heard Charlie call me from outside.

Emmett and I jumped apart although I knew that he was still outside. I sighed and walked to the front door. I leaned against the frame.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

Charlie was next to the truck and I could see that Jake was leaning over the truck hood digging and touching and doing crap that I could care less about to the rust bucket.

"Jake here knows what's wrong with your truck and he sad that he would fix it for free." Charlie told me.

"Um…okay…thanks Jack." I said.

"It's Jacob." He said poking his head out of the hood. "Or Jake." He added.

"Sorry…" I told him.

"Bye Bella." I heard Emmett say as he past me.

I followed him.

"You're leaving?" I asked.

"Yeah I got to go. We leave to go camping in a few hours so…I'll call you." Emmett told me.

"Oh…well…um…bye." I said.

I waved as Emmett drove his jeep down the street and until I couldn't see the jeep anymore.

**A/N: So…do you think Alice was a bit overbearing when she meets new people? I thought I made her a bit too perky at first but she calmed down so all's well. What do you think of Bella's allergy of dogs? Good or bad? Sorry for all you Team Jacob people. I just never read about how Bella was allergic to dogs and I thought it was a good idea…something different. Was I wrong was it a crappy idea?**

**Also I don't know when I'll be updating again seeing how I'm going to update my other story's at least once before I update this one. And the only reason I updated this one first is because I had so many ideas for it.**

**ReadingFan13**


	3. She's pregnant?

Change

Chapter 3

It took Emmett nearly a week to call me.

And during that week I can proudly say I did not fall apart like some love sick teenager…for Emmett. I think I did really well. Granted I didn't know Emmett that well but hey from what I had gathered he was a great guy. And his sister was well…Alice. I mean I really liked the both of them but I didn't know them very well and…I'm not exactly the type of person who stares off into space and wonder's what could have been. Some people needed to get back to reality and join everyone else in it.

During that week I had gotten a job at some outdoor store much to my mother's distaste of it. I worked beside the owner's son, Mike. I had only worked there twice but from what I had seen and learned was that Mike was a horn dog but other than that he was a nice guy. We could even be friends…if he would quit hitting on me every thirty minutes. But other than that he was a sweet guy to hang out with.

The rest of my things came and I spent a whole day unpacking it. What a boring day it was. Well at least I got my things back. But it also reminded me that if I were to go back to New York I would have to pack it all up again.

I had gotten most of the things I would need for school which starts in four days. I had gotten my schedule in the mail a few days ago. And that came with a map of the school and some brochure of the clubs and stuff in it.

My phone buzzed breaking me out of my thoughts. I ran towards it in hope that it would be Alice or Emmett but it wasn't.

_Adrian._

I made sure to lock my bedroom door knowing that I would be shouting in a few minutes.

"What do you want?" I seethed my voice as hard as nails.

"Baabbyyy." He slurred.

"Adrian, are you drunk?" I asked annoyed that he of all people would be calling.

"'Course I am." He said. "You…come back home…come back to me."

"No thank you, asshat."

"Come on…baby….. always worked things out before."

"I know we have but that was before…" I trailed off not even wanting to think about why things official ending things between us.

"Come on, you know Kayla has nothing on you." He slurred. "You know I love you." He promised.

I hung up the phone.

I dialed my best friend's number.

"Bitch why the hell did it take you this long to call?" Logan said. While Logan did call me bitch I think to him it was a sign of affection and I had gotten used to it a long time ago. I hadn't heard Logan call me Bella since we were fourteen.

"What no 'hey Bitch how are you?' And why didn't your gay ass call me?" I asked pissed.

"Hey! Just because I like dick it doesn't give you the right to call me gay." Logan said in a dead pan voice. Reminder: never talk about Logan's sexuality to him.

"Look, you liking dick or not is not why I called."

"Aw did you miss me?" He teased.

"Of course I miss my best friend in the whole wide world. But can you tell me why the hell your brother in drunk enough to call me and beg me to come back to New York."

"Shit. He called you?" Logan asked.

"No Logan I just wanted to see how funny you would think it was for me to call you and tell you that. Yes of course he called!" I hissed.

"What'd else did he say?" He asked.

"I don't know I was so pissed. Something about me coming home and Kayla having nothing on me—which I total agree on, dumb backstabbing bitch—and to top it all off that he loved me. Yeah your dumb ass brother told me he loved me. Well if he loved me he wouldn't have—"

"Bitch! I do not have time to hear you screech about your failed relationship." Logan yelled at me. He sighed. "Now did he say anything else about Makayla?"

"Other than her having nothing on me, no." I said. "Wait, why the hell does it matter if he said anything else about that backstabbing bitch?"

Logan sighed. "You really want to know?" He asked sounding tired.

"Naw I just thought I would waste my breathe asking. Yes of course I want to know." I snapped.

"Shit. Kayla's…pregnant."

I froze. "She's…pregnant?" I whispered.

"Bitch, do you need a hearing aid? Yes I said she's pregnant."

"How far along?" I asked my voice sounded hollow.

"From what Adrian tells me bitch is I think, like, four months." I didn't say anything. Didn't respond. "Look I only found out after you left. About a day." Still no response from me. "Look bitch you better not do anything stupid or you'll be expecting a visit from me." Logan sighed. "Bitch say something."

"What the fuck do you want me to say? You want me to say that I'll be fucking happy for them? You want me say that I'm going to send fucking a card? What do you fucking want? Should I be happy that my motherfucking ex—best friend got knocked up while I was still together with my fucking ex—boyfriend? Because four months ago I was still stupid enough to be with your brother, and I friends with that whore." My voice had gone from a whisper to me shouting at the top of my lungs by the time I was done.

"Bitch if it helps my brother has a black eye right about now and that mom has half a mind to do the same thing?" Logan said.

"I hope she does."

"You always were one for violence." He said. "Okay now time for the good part. Are there…any hot ass motherfuckers in that rinky dink town of yours?"

"I am…not going to tell you. For all I know you'll come out here and cock—block me." I said.

"I will take that as a yes for hot ass motherfuckers." He chuckled.

"Hey Logan?"I sighed.

"Yeah?" He said sounding weary.

"You're my best friend in the whole wide world, you know that?"

"Good."

I snorted. "And as much as I want to continue to act like nothing wrong I…I have to go. I need some time to figure things out. How I feel and shit like that." I told him in a whisper.

"Whatever. Remember don't do anything stupid or I'll come out to Washington to kill you myself."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Bye Logan." I sighed.

"Bye bitch." Logan sighed also.

A tear slid down my cheek and I just now realize that I was crying. I moved to sit on the edge of my bed and let them fall. In under a minute I was sobbing so hard that there was snot coming out of my nose like lava coming out a volcano, my eyes were so puffy and watered over I could barely see, and there were noises coming from out of my mouth that I didn't even know I could make. I put one of my hands over my mouth so that Charlie would come upstairs to see why it sounded like someone was dying. I felt Poppy jump up into my lap and snuggle up against my abdomen. I stroked her slowly with my other hand.

That night I cried like a motherfucking baby. I didn't dare come down for dinner that night. Hell I didn't even come out at all. Charlie tried to get me to come out around what I think was seven. I told him to go away and I think he only left because he heard my voice crack. Charlie never was good with crying.

I think I fell asleep after all the crying wore me out around ten if I was correct. When I woke up my eyes were all puffy and I was tried as hell. Damn it. Poppy was curled up on my pillow staring at me. I think she was waiting for the water works to come again but I think I cried out all the fluids in my body…if that was possible.

"You're probably hungry, huh?" I croaked.

Poppy meowed in response.

I picked Poppy up and slowly headed downstairs to the kitchen. I gave Poppy more food than I would normal but who cares if Poppy got a little pot belly? I grabbed one of the extra slices of pizza from the fridge and just ate it cold. I didn't really care at this point.

I just now realize that the TV wasn't on and that Charlie was nowhere to be found. I think he mentioned that he was going fishing with dog boy's dad.

"Looks like it's just you and me today Poppy." I sighed to my cat.

I left Poppy downstairs to take a shower. I changed into the one pair of grey sweats I owned and a black camisole. I just tied my hair up in a ponytail. It's not like I would be going anywhere today.

My phone buzzed on my desk. I angrily stalked towards it.

"Adrian," I hissed. "I swear if this is you I'm gonna—"

"Bella?" A masculine voice said that was defiantly not Adrian.

"Emmett!" I squeaked in surprise. I cleared my throat. "Um…hey."

"Hey yourself." He said.

"You called because…?" I asked. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to someone right now.

"I…um…called because I wanted to know if you wanted to, you know…um…" He stuttered.

I smiled at his uneasiness. "Boyfriend are you trying to ask me out on a date?"

"Yes! I mean…um…yeah that's what I was trying to do."

I laughed a little. "You don't do this very often do you?"

"You can tell can't you?" He chuckeld.

"_Emmett ask her the damn question already so we don't have to listen to 'Bella this and Bella that'." _I heard someone yell in the background. Defiantly not Alice.

"_Up yours Rosalie!" _I heard Emmett yell back.

"_The only thing going up my ass is Jasper's dick!" _The person I assumed was Rosalie. And that was way too much information than I needed about someone I didn't even know.

"_Darlin' don't get me involved!"_Another man said who Emmett wasn't. Jasper if I was correct.

"_Jasper you got involved when you decided to marry me!" _The Rosalie person screeched.

I was biting my lip from laughing hysterically.

"_Would you both just shut up!" _Emmett yelled at them. _"I'm on the phone with someone."_

"Sorry." Emmett said to me.

"No problem. Um…that's an um…interesting family you got there."

"_Thank you!" _The person who I think was Rosalie said. Did Emmett put me on speaker phone?

"Thanks." Emmett bitterly said. "So anyway before I was rudely interrupted—."

"_You're welcome!"_ The Rosalie person shouted. Somehow I think this Rosalie person and I would get along just fine.

"again," Emmett continued. "I wanted to know if you would like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Yeah…of course." I said.

"'Kay. I'll pick you up tomorrow at six." Emmett promised.

"'Kay great."

"Bye Bella." Emmett murmured.

"Bye Boyfriend." I sang in a sing song voice.

I hung up the phone.

Less than ten seconds later my phone beeped signaling a text.

_A. about to call you in 30 sec—L._

_Well son of a bitch…_I thought.

And Logan was right, ten seconds later my phone was buzzing and Adrian's name popped up on the screen. I considered just letting it ring but Adrian was a persistent S.O.B.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked pissed off that he would even consider calling me most likely sober.

"I don't know. I just…wanted to hear your voice." He pleaded.

"Mhm and what about Makayla's and that spawn of yours in her womb?" I asked.

"Damn it Logan." I heard him whisper.

"Yeah. You really didn't think I would find out, did you?"

"I was going to tell you. I just thought that it would mean that we would never get back toge—."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." I hissed. "We _are_ over. You made sure of that when I caught you with her."

"Bella. Be reasonable." He begged.

"I _am_ being reasonable. You're the one who can't seem to move on." I yelled.

"Like you can?" He said in a dead pan voice.

"Actually I have a date tomorrow night. So yeah I can." I snapped.

He hung up on me. Asshole.

To pass some time I picked out what I would wear on my date with Emmett tomorrow. It took me an hour and a half just to settle on a black dress with sliver clips on the sides and black flats to go with it.

I got bored then so I decided to read one of my books. Yeah I loved to read but I never told anyone only Logan knew. I finished two books that day because I honestly had nothing to do.

Around dinner time Charlie came home…with about five fish in tow. And he stuck the fish in the freezer. Note to self: don't open freezer.

I fed Poppy and then Poppy left me to go sit with Charlie on the couch. Traitor. I just grabbed another slice of pizza and went back to reading upstairs.

Around nine I got tried with the book I was reading and got ready for bed.

I felt shaking. Was there a mother fucking earthquake?

"Bella! Bella wake the fudge up!"

I tried hitting whatever was shaking me but that only made it worse.

"Go away." I whined.

"No." the person snapped. It had to be a girl. "Get up now Bella!"

"Fuck. You." I told them.

"Don't force me to do this." She warned.

I flipped the person off.

"That's it."

I felt someone pulling my ankles and trying to pull me off the bed so I held onto the head board. For thirty seconds it was like tug a war between the annoying chick and me but with a mighty tug I was off the bed. My head snapped up to the fucking intruder in my bedroom.

Alice. Of course.

"What the fuck are you doing here at…what the hell time is it?" I yelled.

"Bella no cussing!"

"Alice," I said slowly. "I don't care if your sixteen or seventeen or however old you are your old enough to hear a cuss word and not fucking cringe!"

"Bella language!" She scolded.

"What am I six!"

"Bella I didn't know you had a potty mouth!"

"Potty mouth? Seriously Alice?"

"Yes. Now get your butt in the shower." She instructed.

"You aren't my mother, you can't tell me what to do." I said angrily.

"No your right I can't. But I have coffee." She said as she pulled coffee out from behind her back.

"Okay." I said instantly. I headed straight for the coffee cup in her hands but the midget moved her hand away so fast it was a blur.

"Go take a shower first." She instructed.

"But the coffee will be cold by then." I complained.

"Then I suggest you hurry up." She quipped.

In less than five minutes I was in and out of the bathroom. I wore a tank top and short shorts. I rubbed my eyes and snatched the coffee from Alice's hand. I sat at the edge of the bed where only two days ago I was crying my eyes out. My eyes got watery but now was not the time to let the water works come so I shook my head and took a sip out of my coffee.

I glanced up to Alice and she was just staring off into space.

"Umm…Alice?" I asked wearily.

She snapped out of whatever trance she was in. "Yeah?"

"No offence but why are you here?"

She flashed me a smile so white that it looked like it fucking sparkled like in one of those TV commercials.

"You have a date with my brother." She said simply and came to sit next to me.

"Yeah and…" I said.

"I'm here to help you pick out an outfit for your date." She said and headed for my closet.

"Alice no offence but I already have an outfit picked out." I told her.

"Show me." She said simply.

I got up and showed her my dress. She shook her head in disapproval.

"What? What did I do wrong?" I asked pissed.

"Bella you're not going to prom. You're going on a date." She said slowly.

"Too over the top huh?"

"Yep." She said popping the p.

Then Alice skipped over to my closet and rummaged through it until she came out with jeans and a grey cardigan.

"Um…Alice aren't you suppose to wear something underneath a cardigan?" I asked. I so didn't want to come off as a slut on my first date with Emmett.

"Naw really?" She asked with a mocking stupid look on her face.

"Yes." I said like the smartass I was.

She rolled her eyes. "Just show me where your camisoles are, smartbutt."

"I'm not even going to comment on 'smartbutt'." I said shaking my head but showing her the draw filled with undershirts and camisoles.

Alice shuffled through the draw until she showed me a black camisole. She shoved the outfit towards me and ordered me to go change into it. Never the less I changed into the damn outfit. I had to admit I did look good in it.

"So…what next? Shoes?" I suggested.

Alice nodded. "What shoes were you going to wear with that dress?" She asked.

I got the black flats out and showed her. "These." I said.

She nodded. "They match you shirt. Wear those." I pulled the shoes on. "Okay time for hair and makeup." She said.

"Can't I have lunch now?" I whined.

"Fine but you better not take long." She warned.

"Yes mother."

I ran downstairs. I ate the last slice of pizza there was and chugged down some chocolate milk. Alice looked like she was having a heart attack when she realized how much grease was on that pizza. I simply didn't care the less I knew about it, the better.

Where the hell was Poppy?

I searched the kitchen. No Poppy. I looked all over the first floor until I went into the living room to find her curled up to a sleeping Charlie. I glared at her like the traitor she was but let her be.

I follow Alice upstairs and into my bathroom.

"You have a straightener, right?" Alice asked.

I pulled it out of one of my draws. "Here." I said with caution.

Alice pulled a chair out of my room and into my bathroom. She instructed for me to sit and I sat. Then she went right to work with straightening my hair. When she was finished she started grabbing some of my hair on top and put it into some twist.

"Um…what did you just do?" I asked.

"I put some of your hair up so not all of it would be in your face." She explained.

"Oh." I said.

Alice then started reaching for my makeup. I grabbed her wrist.

"Alice I can do my own makeup." I told her.

"But I want to." She pouted.

"Fine, do whatever you want." I relented.

"Yay!" she squeaked.

It took Alice a half an hour just to do my makeup when it would have taken me five minutes. I didn't complain though. It was nice to spend time with Alice. She told me more of school. She asked meaningless questions about my life in New York. Finally she asked the question I dreaded.

"So…any past boyfriends I should know about?" She asked like it really didn't really matter.

"Just one." I muttered.

"Who?" She growled.

"His name is Adrian."

"How long did you date?" She asked putting eye shadow on my right eye slowly.

"On and off since we were thirteen." I answered not really knowing where this conversation was going.

"Do you love him…I mean…did you love him?" She asked putting eye shadow on my left eye.

"I—I thought I did…but now…I really don't think I did."

"How long ago did you break up?"

"The beginning of summer."

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"I really don't want to answer that Alice. I—It's not that I don't trust you it's just…I really don't like talking about it. Especially since I'm getting ready to go on a date with your brother."

"I get that." She said putting blush on my cheek. "So who's your best friend?"

"That's easy. Logan." I answered automatically.

"Logan? That sounds like a boy name." She said.

I shrugged. "He may be a boy but we've been best friends since he shared that green marker with me on the first day of kindergarten."

"So how did you meet Adrian?" She asked getting back to our pervious topic.

"Through Logan." She gave me an odd look. "Logan and Adrian are identical twins. And they have a younger sister, Reagan, who's sixteen now." I explained. "She's cool. Their dad left them when Reagan was a year old at most. And their mom, Lauren, is an amazing lawyer. It's a good thing she gets paid well because the dad doesn't pay those monthly check thingys."

"You…sure know them well." She said slowly.

"They're like family but I don't really think of Adrian that way…he changed a lot last year." I told her.

"How so?" She asked she had finished my makeup by now and was just listening to me talk.

"He went out to party's more often, drank more. Granted I drank with him but I never drank as much. His mom was afraid that he was turning into an alcoholic and that he would need to go to rehab if he kept it up. I gave him a choice one night. If her continued to drink and do the things he was doing I would leave him. He stopped as far as I knew. But then…" I shook my head. "Sorry. This is way more information than you wanted."

"It's fine." She told me.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was ready for my date with Emmett now.

**So…what do ya think? I know a ton of you are going to be pissed that I gave Bella and ex—boyfriend. But really how could she not have had an ex? I have the story line set up now. **

**So what did you think of Logan? And you'll hear more about him and Adrian later in the story. Just not in every chapter. I wanted to include some other characters for this story.**

**See you'll next month!**

**ReadingFan13 **


	4. Black and White

Change

Chapter Four

"You're going to do fine Bella," Alice said for the millionth time.

"But what if he doesn't like what I'm wearing?" I was freaking the fuck out. I hadn't gone on a date in nearly six months. And what if I forgot about something that guys don't like? "What if I got something in my teeth and I didn't notice it? What if I start sweating and my make up starts running? What if I have to pee really badly and we're in his car? What if he sees a hotter chick and decides he likes her better? What if I start my period and don't notice so there's this big ass red stain on my pants the whole night? What if I—," I was cut off by Alice's tiny ass hand over my mouth.

I glared at her.

"Now," she said, "If I remove my hand do you promise to stop with the 'what ifs'?" she asked.

I nodded around her hand but I still glared at her. She removed her hand.

"You didn't have to do that you know?" I said dryly, "A simple shut up would do perfect with me."

"I'll remember that for next time," She mumbled.

"So you anticipate more freak outs in the future?"

She arched one of her eyebrows. "From you? Definitely ."

"Gee thanks."

She shrugged her small shoulders, "Your welcome." She said simply. "You remind me of Rosalie."

"Is that a bad thing?"

She looked me up and down. "It could be."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Whatever you say Alice."

She smiled huge. "Get used to saying that when we go shopping next weekend."

"…Okay then." I said and got up.

I headed out of my room.

"Where are you going?" Alice shouted after me.

"To feed my cat. Is that a crime to you?" I yelled back.

Suddenly Alice was right behind me.

"I guess not." I heard her whisper to herself.

I dumped some food into Poppy's food dish and refilled her water dish 'casue it had floaties in it.

"Poppy!" I called for her.

She padded her way into the kitchen taking her sweet time. I huffed at kitten's growing attitude. She was growing up to be a little diva.

Less than forty—five minutes later Emmett was knocking on my door. Alice had left just three minutes ago with an easy goodbye hug, a good luck and you'll do fine.

He was wearing a light blue button down with dark blue—nearly black—jeans. He was smiling so you could see his sexy ass dimples. He was holding six red tulips. I swear my heart was beating so damn fast that he could even hear it.

"These are for you." He said.

"Thanks." I murmured. And I even blushed a bit.

Adrian had never bought me flowers before.

Score one for Emmett.

"I'm gonna put these in some water before my cat finds them." I blurted out when it looked like neither of us where going to say anything else.

I abruptly turned around to the kitchen. And scolded myself for being so stupid.

"You can come in if you want." I shouted back once I realized I had just left him there on the front porch.

"Bella?" Someone else called for me.

"Crap!" I whispered.

It was Charlie.

I was hoping he would just sleep through the whole thing but luck has never been on my side very often.

I hastily put the flowers in a cup—I couldn't find a vase—and rushed back to find Emmett. But when I got there Charlie had already discovered Emmett and was looking him up and down.

"Dad," I said slowly hoping Charlie could digest this thing, "this is Emmett Cullen. Emmett this is my dad." I waved my hand back and forth between them. I clapped my hands once. "So now that you've met I think it's time for me and Emmett to go." I finished in a rush.

I grabbed Emmett's arm and started pushing him and me out the door but Charlie stop me.

"Bella." Charlie said.

"Yeah?" I asked slowly still pushing Emmett and I out the door.

"Where are you goin'?" He asked stepping toward Emmett and I.

"On a date." I said in a low sing song voice.

"Where on this date?" He said mimicking my tone.

"Um…"

"Where just going to catch an early dinner and then to see a movie." Emmett butted in.

_We're never going to make it out the door at this rate_, I thought.

"Yeah." I confirmed. "It'll be great."

"And where? Here in town right?" Charlie questioned.

"Port Angela's actual. If that's not a problem." Emmett told him.

"And what time are you planning on coming home, Bella?" Charlie asked staring directly at me.

"Um…is ten—thirty fine?" I asked after I did the mental math of how long it may take us to get there and back.

"Ten—thirty sharp." Charlie said not even looking at me anymore just staring down Emmett.

"Yes sir." Emmett said to him. Emmett turned down to look at me. He put his arm lightly around my waist. "Ready to go now?

"More than ready," I smiled up at him.

"Great then let's go," He said as he led me out of my house.

"Sorry about my dad." I whispered to Emmett as we walked over to his jeep.

_Joy, time for another fail at getting into the beast of a jeep_, I thought.

"It's fine. It's nice to know you have parents who cares," He whispered back.

_Yeah but just him_. _My mom's a big bitch._

We had finally reached Emmett's jeep and I wondered if this time I would be able to get into the jeep without help. Most likely not. But I was going to try anyway.

"So you need help?" Emmett asked me.

"Tell you what Boyfriend if I need help I'll let you know." I said dryly.

So I lifted my foot up and it reached all the way to the step rail thingy. I put all the force in my leg and lift up. I was almost there but I tipped backwards a bit and that was all it took for me to start falling. Two strong arms caught me in the process.

"You sure you don't need help?"He whispered in my ear.

I shivered but told him, "Fuck you."

"If you insist, but once we get moving. I don't want your dad to come out and ruin this magical mood you've created." He shot back.

I had the urge to give him my golden finger but I managed somehow to rein in my urge. For now.

"Just help me up. Please." I said through clenched teeth.

Emmett just chuckled and helped into his jeep. I strapped in and got in. He started the car and we were on our way. Finally.

"So what was it like in New York?" Emmett asked me as we passed through Main street.

"Well it was…a lot different from here. It was crowded. It was always loud and there were always lights on somewhere. There were always drunk people around at night. It was…well…a whole lot different than here." I finished.

"So basically you're saying it sucked?" He asked and turned his gold eyes off the road and onto me.

"Well…it wasn't exact the best city ever but it did have its perks. There was the shopping and some of the theaters there had amazing actors. There was the Statue of Liberty. The Empire State Building. There was the Bronx Zoo. Oh and Central Park is _so _beautiful at night…gosh where to begin?" I gushed.

Emmett chuckled a little under his breath. "No need to continue. I got your point."

"So Alice said that you guys move around every like…four years I think she said? Anyway what's that like?" I asked.

He shrugged and said bluntly. "You get used to it after awhile."

"Oh," was all I said.

"Sorry." He said quickly.

"S'okay." I mumbled. But I quickly brightened. "So where are you taking me?"

"Well there's this really nice Italian restaurant here and then tonight they're showing old black and white movies. Have you actually ever even seen an old movie?"

I thought about it for awhile. And nothing popped into my mind.

"None that I remember." I said mostly to myself.

"Well you're going to love it." Emmett mused. "I remember that Edward—my brother—would never go to old movies with me because there's no voices so I would always think of things that they _could_ have said instead. And…well…my mind isn't the cleanest out there." Emmett start to laugh a little. While I started to giggle my ass off.

"Well at least I know we have something in common so far." I told him.

Emmett removed one of his hands—the one closes to me—and reached over for my hand. It was such a simple thing to do, but it was really sweet.

Point two for Emmett.

It was quiet for awhile but it was nice. Comforting even. Sometimes he would rub his thumb in circles. Or bring our hands to his lips for a peck.

We arrived at Port Angela's about a half an hour after we left my house. Weird seeing how it took a little bit more than an hour to get from Port Angela's to my house when I first got here. Maybe Charlie drove slower than normal. I mean he's a cop. It makes sense.

We had parked outside of an Italian restaurant named 'La Bella Italia'. It was cute looking—small but cozy looking.

"So are you going to actually eat something this time?" I asked him.

He turned and smiled at me, "I'll try."

"Good."

He climbed out and I undid the harness thingy that was sort of passing as my seat belt. My door was open before I could and Emmett was standing there smiling.

"So, what? You're going to catch me when I fall?" I asked just to be sure I did end up looking like a moron.

His smile widened. "I intend to do just that."

I grabbed my purse and hopped down. Right into Emmett's arms. His arms went around my waist and I was flush against him. I stared into his eyes. His eyes—that were an amberish color in the jeep—were now darkening into a black color. He was so close to me I could feel his cool breath on my face. But his eyes are what I kept looking at. They were completely black now and clouded with pure lust.

"Emmett?" I breathed.

"Hmm?"

"Your eyes…their…black now."

He blinked a couple of times and the black faded back to the amberish color they were just five minutes ago.

"Sorry. They do that sometimes." He told me as he let me go.

I nodded in response. I heard the jeep door shut and Emmett put his arm back around my waist. He led us in to the restaurant.

The inside looked bigger than I thought it would be. The outside made me think that it would be cramped in here but surprisingly it wasn't. The walls were painted a nice warm beige color. The place wasn't packed with people so it was quiet with just murmurs of conversations.

The only thing that ruined it was the chick at the podium. She had bleached blond hair and big, brown doe eyes. She had a slim figure but it looked like she had enhanced boobs. She was only, like, and inch or two taller than me. She looked like she was in here early twenties. College maybe. And most importantly she had her eyes set on Emmett. It looked like she was a dog in heat the way she was panting.

When she saw me standing next to Emmett she puffed out her chest—not that it needed that—and smiled in a way that made me think she was hurting her cheeks. I got close enough to see her name tag. Christy. Her name _would_ be a preppy name like Christy.

She smiled and introduced herself. _Christy_ led us to a table and told us the waiter would be with us.

Emmett pulled out a chair for me and when I sat down he scooted me in. I blushed when other women had seen that and were now complaining to their companions about how they never did that for them.

"Looks like you gained a new member for the 'I heart Emmett' fan club." I told him when we were alone.

He smiled and played along, "Well, what can I say? Everyone wants a piece of me."

I snorted and laughed. "Well let's hope you're not just handing yourself out like candy."

"Trust me I don't. Besides I only want to give my candy to one person."

I blushed, thinking things I probably shouldn't be thinking in a room full of people.

The waiter appeared then. It was a guy this time. He had shaggy jet black hair that reached the top of his eyes and he had olive skin. His eyes were a strange, bright aqua color. A color I hadn't ever seen for a person's eyes before. He was lean but had a small build. He was maybe 5'10.

"Hello. I'm Andy and I'll be your server tonight." He introduced himself. "Is there anything I can get you? Drinks maybe? Or do you already know what you want?"

I looked over at Emmett only to find him glaring at Andy. I shot him a confused look but he just shook his head. I looked from Emmett to Andy but as far as I could tell nothing seemed wrong.

"Um…I'll just…a…have a coke." I said while continuously looking from Emmett to the waiter.

Andy wrote that down and turned to look at Emmett. Waiting for him to tell him what he wanted to drink.

"I'll have the same." Emmett said through clenched teeth.

The waiter wrote that down and left.

"Um...did you know that guy or somethin'?" I asked.

"No."

"Then why did it look like you want to kill him?"

"He was looking at you like you were something to eat." He muttered.

I was taken back. "So…what was the problem?"

"I didn't like it."

"And I didn't like when the hostess earlier was just staring at you or the waitress from last week for that matter. You don't see me wanting to rip their arms off."

"It's different." He told me.

I crossed my arms and leaned back into the chair. "Okay, explain how it's _so_ different."

He looked at me like he wanted to tell me something and opened his mouth to tell me, but he shut it at the last second.

"That's what I thought." I muttered.

The next twenty or so minutes were awkward and quiet for us. Emmett would open his mouth and nearly say something but something always got in his way. The waiter would come back or there would be a screaming kid at the table next to us or he would just shut his mouth. I on the other hand was acting like a child. I wouldn't say anything to him. The silent treatment.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I told him once I finished my food. In truth I did. I drank two glasses worth of coke so that I wouldn't have to talk to Emmett. But I wasn't going to the bathroom to go number one or two.

I grabbed my purse and stalked toward the bathroom without another word. Once I stepped foot in there I made sure no one else was in here by of course checking for feet underneath the stalls. Once I was sure no one else was in here I shuffled in my purse until I found my phone. Finally I dialed the first number I had ever put on my phone.

"_Hi..."_ The answering machine picked up on Logan's phone. He always put 'hi' as the first word then he would stop talking so you would think that you had Logan on but it the answering machine. _"Haha you really thought I picked up didn't you. Well I didn't. If I'm not answering it's probably because I don't like you and you're a pain in my ass or I have more important things to do than talk to you. But if you really want to talk to me you could call me back later or leave a message after the beep. Bye."_

"I seriously can't believe you haven't changed that. Hasn't that been you answering machine thingy since like before you hit puberty? And you better pick up next time I call."

I rolled my eyes and hung up. I called a different number this time. The most recent addition to numbers I had put in her.

"_Bella!"_ I heard her voice. Alice.

"Please help." I whispered fiercely into the phone.

"_Aren't you on that date with my brother right now?"_ She asked.

"Yeah but the only problem is that we're not even talking. And it's so awkward and it makes me feel like everyone in the damn restaurant is staring at me."

"_Just...kiss him or whatever. You like him enough to do that right?"_

I rolled my eyes but of course she couldn't see that. "If I didn't like him Alice I wouldn't have agreed to go on the damn date." I said in a hushed whispered.

"_Well there you go. Just kiss him. He'll respond." _

_Yeah but will it be a good response... _I thought.

"I hope that works." I muttered.

"_It will trust me."_

"Thanks Alice."

"_You're welcome!"_

I pressed the end button on my phone. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I took a few deep breathes before I exited the women's bathroom. I walked my way back to the table. Emmett sat as calmly as ever.

"I already paid." He told me glumly. "So we can go see that movie if you want to...or I could take you home if you want. Your choice."

I smiled a little for him. "Let's go see that movie now Boyfriend."

He smiled in relief and followed me out of the restaurant. I saw the hostess, Christie, escorting a family to their table. She smiled when she spotted Emmett.

"Don't forget to come back." She told him.

Emmett nodded in response and took my hand in his. I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

_Just kiss him. _Alice had said to me less than five minutes ago. Those words bounced around in my head like a freaking ball.

We were standing outside next to his jeep when I pulled on his shirt. I pulled on it until our heads were at the same level. Then without thinking about it I crushed my lips to his. He eagerly complied. I was now in-between him and his jeep. He pulled my lower lip in his mouth and sucked. I moaned. He had one hand on my neck and the other on my waist. I could feel his becoming hard against my stomach.

The thing that stopped us was some wolf whistles and someone yelling at us to 'get a room'. Trust me we didn't need a room there was a perfectly good jeep right here.

"Movie?" He huffed.

I nodded.

"Then come on." He said and took my hand. We walked away from the jeep.

"Um...where are we going?" I asked.

"To the movies." He responded.

"And the jeep?"

He stopped and stared at me. "Bella, the theater is just down the street."

"Oh." Was my bright response.

We asked questions about each other and then there was one I didn't like when people asked me it.

"So do you believe in true love at first sight?" Emmett asked me as we walked.

I sighed. "Honestly no. I used to if that counts but it just...just... it seems impossible. No way could you fall in love with some just by looking at them. Or falling in love in a week or a month really seems impossible. It just seems like another level of lust or something."

"What about Romeo and Juliet? They fell in love at first sight."

"Yeah and look where they ended up." I muttered bitterly.

We arrived at the movie theater. It was small too with only screening room.

We sat in the very back row. There were only four other people here. The lights dimmed and the show started. Emmett held my hand the whole entire time. It was nice. The movie was only forty—five minutes. It was a black and white mo0vie after all.

As we headed back to the jeep we swung our intertwined hands back and forth. He helped me pile into the jeep. It took us about an hour until I could see the 'Welcome to Forks' sign. Less than five minutes later were we standing at my door step. I rolled back on my heels and rocked back and forth.

"So...," I said.

"So...," He echoed.

He leaned down to kiss me. He was only about an millimeter from my lips when the front door opened. There, standing with his shot gun in hand, was a very pissed off Charlie.

**I know this chapter was late but something got in the way this week.**

**ReadingFan13**


	5. Can't Wait

Change

Chapter 5~ Can't wait

"Dad what the _hell_?"

"Your four minutes late, get into the house." Charlie stated in his cop voice. The only thing that worried me right about now was him holding the damn shotgun at my date.

I pulled away from Emmett and crossed my arms.

"So because I'm four minutes late you're going to shoot Emmett?" I snipped.

"Of course not with real bullets. These are blanks." Charlie muttered and aimed the gun at Emmett.

"Dad!" I whined. "That's not much better."

"You know what," Emmett began, "I'm just going to go now so…"

Then Emmett ran to his jeep. His pale complexion made him effortless to find in the darken night. He easily pulled out of the driveway and was out of sight in seconds.

I sighed miserably. Well Emmett wouldn't be coming here anytime soon. Unless he was suicidal.

"I should give him a ticket for speeding," Charlie muttered under his breath.

"Dad!"

**OOO**

"Mother fudging damn it," I said as my knee connected to the top of the desk.

It had been two days since that dreadful night. I had school tomorrow. First day of school. I get to be the friggin' new girl. Lovely and I only knew three people if I counted Mike. My schedule had shown up a few days ago. And since Dog Boy couldn't find the parts for the rust bucket I was going to end up walking to school. Joy.

My phone rang from inside my purse.

"What?" I grumbled rubbing my knee.

"_Well I feel loved,"_ Alice's voice said. _"Is that how you treat everyone?"_

"Sorry. I hit my friggin' knee on my desk and now it hurts."

"_Smooth. So you need a ride tomorrow? It _is_ the first day of school, you know."_

"That would be great thanks'."

"_Okie dokie. See you tomorrow!" _She squealed.

"Bye Alice." I said as I hung up.

**OOO**

"You can do this. It's just the first day of school. Try not to fall." I whispered to myself in the mirror. I was giving myself a last minute pep talk. I took a deep breath and took one last look at myself.

Coral seemed to be the color of the day.

I was wearing a short v neck light coral shirt with a white cardigan. Dark blue jeans with pinkish ballet flats. I had switched purses for today. A brown bag with bright floral print. I had a brown necklace on and few bracelets to finish it off. I tried not to overdo the makeup so I put on coral lipstick. Coral eye shadow and added mascara and eyeliner. I had curled my hair to perfection.

Hopefully.

Hopefully I didn't make a fool of myself.

Hopefully I don't walk into the wrong classroom.

Hopefully I don't say something stupid.

Hopefully I'm not late.

Hopefully being the key word.

I took a much needed deep breath and headed down stairs. Charlie had already left a half an hour ago. I had feed Poppy and myself nearly an hour ago. All I needed now was for Alice to pick me up and we would be on our way.

I heard a honk for the front so I grabbed my backpack and left the house. But to my surprise it wasn't Alice's Porsche sitting there in the driveway. It was Emmett's jeep. I couldn't help the smile that showed up on my face. He got out and looked as striking as ever.

_Did I really just say striking? All that reading must be getting to me._

"Come back for more? Charlie's gun didn't scare you enough?" I asked him as I approached him.

He shrugged. "He'll have to try harder next time."

_Next time._

"I'll be sure to let him know." By now the distance between us was less than six inches and I could feel his breath on me. "So we never got to finish what we started on the porch a few days ago." I whispered to him. His smile widened. "Care to finish now?"

It was only a second later that Emmett's lips were on mine. And damn could this guy kiss. His lips were extremely soft and they moved carefully on mine. I moved my hands up to his curly hair while his moved down to my waist.

He pulled away first and showed me his dimpled smile. I slid one of my fingers down his cheek and into one his dimples. It fit perfectly.

He laughed softly. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

"Okay, so school now?"

I sighed.

**OOO**

When we pulled into the school parking lot no one was staring. But when Emmett and I got out of the jeep you can guarantee that people stared. I'm sure that a blush was on my face the whole time. I never did like people staring at me unless they had a damn good reason. But all this gawking made me feel like I had a giant zit on my face. Or like you were at the zoo and this ugly ass animal was there and you couldn't help but stare at it.

I glanced up at Emmett who had his hand around my waist. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world. He looked down at me when he realized that I was staring at him.

"You notice the staring too right?" I asked him bluntly.

"Hard not to." He whispered to me.

We started towards the school and with every step we took more and more people it seemed were staring. Creepers.

"So we have twenty minutes before school starts. Can I give you a grand tour of the school?" He asked me once we were safety inside.

"I don't think we would be able to get everything but could you show me the important places here."

He grinned mischievously at me and tugged at my hand. "Well first let's find your locker so you know where that is later."

**OOO**

We were about five minutes away from school starting when Emmett stopped in front of a supply closet. Now I'm not saying I've never done it in the closet or thought about it before but I didn't think Emmett was like that. But hey who was I to judge?

"So why are we stopping here?" I asked him.

He was behind me with his hands on my waist. He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Because you and I will be spending a _lot_ of time in there."

I turned my head to look at him. I whispered back, "Can't wait."

He smiled like the cat caught the canary and kissed my cheek. He tugged and my hand and walked me to my first class.

**OOO**

The morning went by fast. Let's see. I hated my homeroom teacher who was also my third period teacher. First period teacher made us stand up and tell the class about our summers; she taught history. Second period teacher was awesome—well she did teach English—which means little to no homework for the year. Fourth period was the best because I had Emmett in that class. I saw Alice every now and then in between classes. I had fifth period with Emmett too so I really didn't pay attention in that class.

The thing that ticked me off the most was that only a few classes were in one building. I had no idea how many buildings there were but I knew that each of my classes were in a different one. It was also rainy all day.

Well at least my hair and makeup were fine.

**OOO**

Lunch.

"Finally," I groaned into Emmett's side as we walked to the cafeteria.

He kissed the top of my head. "Are you really that hungry?"

"I barely had time to eat anything when I was trying to finish this," I said bring my hand down my face in exaggeration.

"Well, while you do look breathe taking I could always pick you up a bit later so you could eat?" Emmett offered as we entered the cafeteria.

I didn't answer him because I smelt food and I went running to the line for food. I heard Emmett laughing behind me. I turned my head a little to look back at him and ran smack into someone. I looked up from the ground at the person I ran into to say sorry but I smiled when I realized who it was.

Mike Newton.

I got up from the ground.

"Hey Mike!" I said to him.

"Hey Bella," He responded.

I had Mike in two of my classes so far, homeroom and second period. He sat next to me in both of those classes and he hadn't been much of a pervert. I think it might have had something to do with his girlfriend, Jessica, watching him like a hawk. I could understand that from, her point of view of course. I mean I would like someone to watch my boyfriend to make sure he wasn't looking for new meat but it still annoyed me a bit.

"So how's your first day so far?" Mike asked me.

"Fine and it will be just great if I can stick some damn food in my mouth." I responded before I moved around him and to the food.

Mike caught up with me when I was in line picking up any food that might look yummy.

"So you dating Cullen?" he asked me.

"Who?" I asked picking up jello.

"I think his name's like Emmett or something like that."

"Well we went on a date a few days ago if that counts." I said not really paying much mind to this conversation.

"Good to know." I heard him mutter to himself.

I paid for my food and then it was taken from my hands. I was about to bitch out however the hell thought they could take my food but it was just Emmett. He held my food in one hand and took my hand in the other. He led me to a table that had a few people already there. Two boys and Alice, who waved furiously when she saw us approach.

"Who's the two dudes?" I asked Emmett when we were a few feet away. I was referring to the blonde guy and the penny head.

The blonde guy had a medium size build. He was still small compared to Emmett. He was maybe a few inches shorter than Emmett.

Penny head had a smaller build than the blonde guy. Slim and lean. He was even shorter than that blonde guy but still above six feet.

But the weird thing about the boys was that they had the same pale skin and honey yellow eyes. I had just assumed because Emmett and Alice were related that they would have that apparel.

We had reached the table by now and Emmett pulled out a chair for me. I was next to Alice and an empty chair that Emmett was about to sit in. I felt like a toddler when Emmett set my plate of food down in front of me.

"Bella this is Jasper," Emmett motioned to the blonde guy. "And Edward." Emmett finished motioning to the guy I was referring to as Penny head.

"Hey there." I said waving my fingers at them and smiling. Then I couldn't take it anymore I grabbed the first this I saw one my plate. That turned out to be pizza.

I was taking a huge bite of my pizza when they said simultaneously, "Hello."

I froze my eyes a bit bigger than they would be and looked at them. I think I tried to say something around my pizza but it didn't turn out sounding so well. I swallowed. The guys Edward and Jasper were giving each other a weird look, most likely referring to me but I didn't really care.

"So," I said. "What grade are you guys in exactly?"

"Edward's a junior and I'm a senior. We already had a few classes class together today. Remember we had English and History today?" Jasper asked me.

I vaguely remember the blonde head in the back of the room in those classes.

"Oh yeah!" I said. "You sat in the back."

He smiled a little, "That was me."

Alice interrupted me from saying anything else, "Hey Bella you wanna come over after school?"

"Um," I said looking at Emmett and back to Alice. "I guess. I mean if it doesn't bother your parents or anything."

"Bella," Emmett began. "Esme and Carlisle are dying to meet you."

Edward lip twitched a bit when Emmett said the word 'dying'. I didn't say anything about it though. Maybe this Edward kid was emo for all I knew. The Edward guy stopped smiling and stared at me. Okay lemme rephrase that. Maybe he was a creepy emo kid. But that was his problem.

I went back to eating and Alice jabbered on about me coming to their house. I would say something every so often and that seemed to satisfy her.

After a few minutes a blonde sat down across the table from me. Just a glance at her made me want to stop eating everything on my plate and go on a diet. I mean I'm no lesbian but she was beautiful. You know the good-looking girl you see on the cover of like Playboy or something. She had a perfect figure and not one flaw on her face.

Well if Esme was the mom I was going to meet later and Alice was the ink head next to me, then the blonde across the table had to be Rosalie. Or she could be some random person for all I knew. But as soon as she started talking I knew two things. One that she instantly reminded of the time I heard he say _"the only thing going up my ass is Jasper's dick!"_ Which made me quirk a smile. And two that we were going to best friends…or enemies. What ever worked out best.

"Gosh!" The person I think was Rosalie started going on about, "Stupid human teachers! Mr. Douche bag, aka the human who just _tried_ to teach me science, made me stay after class just to ask me why I was apply my lipstick on during class. Well I was applying it back on because it faded. Gosh!"

No one really said anything but Jasper who whispered something to her in her ear. And it's not like I have super hearing or some shit. She must have just realized I was there, 'cause Jasper must have said something to her about me.

I waved my fingers at her and smiled a little. She looked me up and down.

"But she's—," Rosalie began.

"A brunette." Edward interrupted. He said shooting Rosalie a look and then he looked directly at me. "Emmett usually goes for blondes."

"Is that so," I said gazing up at Emmett.

"I dated one blonde. Never again," Emmett groaned.

"Yeah but you dated her for like…ever," Rosalie commented.

I raised my eyebrows at him and dropped the smile.

"It was a long time ago," He reassured me.

I shrugged and said, "'K," I dug back into my food. I got disgusted looks from around the table. "What?" I said around my food.

"Never mind about what I said early Emmett. She's perfect for you. She eats just like you do. Rapidly." Rosalie said bluntly.

"Thank you." I said sweetly and sarcastically. I even tilted my head to the side.

**OOO**

I had class after lunch which turned out I had with Rosalie. She was a tough cookie to crack but I was determined to make her like me. It was going to be hard but I always liked a challenge…in a non—lesbian way of course. I wanted Emmett's family to like me. Was it a crime? Not that I know of.

So far I think I was just annoying her. We were in the middle of science class and the teacher had partnered Rosalie and me together. I kept jabbering on about stuff which annoyed her to no end.

"Do you ever shut up?" She asked me harshly.

"No. Is that a problem?" I asked simply.

"It will be soon."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

She looked me up and down.

"You got guts kid."

"I _am_ from New York." I said proudly.

"So was I," I heard her whisper.

"Really when and what part of New York? 'Cause I meant New York City. That's where I'm from," I chattered excitedly.

I heard her scoff but she answered, "Rochester. It was a long time ago. I barely remember it now."

"Oh well...I'm sorry," I said but it came out as a question.

She shook her head as if to get some thought out of it.

"Alright next question," she said and we continued. But she never shushed me again when I talked about New York.

**OOO**

I had gym next.

I hated gym.

I was good at clothes and boys but athletics was not my forte. I had always hated getting sweaty and gross. And my make—up would always get messed up so I had to redo it. And it never turned out to look as good as it did the first time.

They didn't have us change today. But the coaches made me go up to them and explain who I was. Seeings how I was new and they had never seen me before in the past. That didn't go very well.

"Alright and your name is?" A man—I'm assuming he was the gym teacher, I mean he had a list of names and he was nodding along every few seconds—said.

"I'm new." I said. The man glanced up from his clip board to stare at me. I then got my mistake. "I—I—I mean my n—n—names not new. I—I—I—I'm new." I sighed. "My names Bella."

"Alright. Just go have a seat."

I could tell my face was turning a shade of red. I just stared down at the ground until I was safely in a seat. A few seconds late the empty seat next to me was filled and someone had put their arm around my shoulders.

"Did you know your face is a lovely red color right now?" Someone breathed in my ear.

Emmett.

Only saying that must have turned it a shade darker.

"Gee thanks," I muttered sarcastically.

He chuckled a bit.

"So you want to be gym partners?" He asked me.

I looked up at him.

"Gym isn't exactly my strong point," I warned him.

"Don't worry. I think I can handle it."

"Don't say you weren't warned." I said as I leaned into his side.

Coach went on and on about what we were going to be doing this year. How we were going to be graded and such. I could tell not a lot of people we paying attention from the whisper conversations. I heard my and Emmett's name said a lot but never _to _us. It was always _about_ us.

"_How did she get Emmett Cullen and not me?"_

"_She not very pretty. What does he see in her?"_

"_Those are ugly shoes."_

"_Dude, new girls hot!"_

And so on and so on.

Coach finish talking fifteen minutes before the bell rang so he told us to sit quietly until school ended.

Yeah right.

Within minutes the gym was filled with loud conversations.

"So," I said nervously moving my ankle around. "Tell me about your parents."

Emmett shrugged, "There's not much to tell. I already told you Carlisle's a surgeon. Esme is really more like a stay at home mom minus the little kids. She makes sure the house is clean and stuff like that. She's awesome, without a doubt the best mom anyone could have."

"Cool," I whispered to him.

"Hey Bella!" came an excited voice behind me. I turned around to see who it was.

Mike.

"Hey Mike." I said and smiled to him.

He leaned forward. "Hey, do you work today?"

"No but I work after school tomorrow." I told him.

He nodded his head.

"Okay," He said and went back to talking to the blonde beside him, Jessica.

"You work for the Newton's?" Emmett asked me once he had my attention again.

I nodded my head, "Just part time though."

The bell rang and the other students fled from the gym.  
"Ready to meet my parents?" Emmett asked me.

_No._

"Of course," I told him.

**OOO**

**So next chapter is meet the parent's. Hope you're excited. **

**Review. **

**~ReaidngFan13**


	6. Moving on

Change

Chapter Six

"What if they think I'm a slut?" I asked Emmett as he drove to his house.

He shot me a weird look. "Why would they think you're a slut?"

"Because my shirt's like this!" I exclaimed pointing to my v neck shirt.

Emmett sighed in exasperation, "Bella I'm sure my parents won't think you're a slut." He smirked really slowly at me after a second. "Have I told you today that that shirt gives me a very nice view of your chest though?"

I sighed and pulled up my undershirt. It helped…a little. You couldn't see quiet as much as before.

"Hey!" Emmett protested.

"Emmett," I explained slowly. "I'm worrying about if my shirt is too low and then you go and tell me that exactly."

"I said I _liked_ the view."

"Yeah and I'm sure you mom and dad would too," I muttered to myself sarcastically. "I might as well give your dad a lap dance while I'm at it."

"You could give me a lap dance if you want." Emmett suggested happily.

I rolled my eyes.

"Is that a yes?" Emmett asked. When I didn't say anything he continued, "I'll take that as a yes."

**XXX**

"Bella it'll be fine," Emmett reminded me one last time before we turned on to a bumpy road.

I wasn't sure where we were going now. We had left town about ten minutes ago and I hadn't seen any sign of people besides the car behind us which held Emmett's siblings.

"What if they don't like me?" I asked in a small voice.

"They'll like you." He reassured me. "What's not to like?"

"Everything." I muttered staring down at my fiddling fingers.

"Hey." He said. I looked up at him. "Don't go all emo bullshit on me, okay?" He says softly. I cracked a smile. "Ready?" He asked looking forward.

I glanced around at my surroundings. We were in some sort of clearing and the mansion in front of me must have been Emmett's house. And holy fucking shit was this place huge. You could easily fit three of Charlie's house in Emmett's.

"You live here?" I asked in awe.

Truly this was the most amazing house I had ever seen. Like not even those houses you see in magazines could compare to it.

"Yep." Emmett said answering my question and hopped out of the jeep

"Holy shit," I breathed.

"I assume that's a good holy shit," Emmett said. I hadn't even realized he opened the door.

"A very good holy shit." I said as I stepped out of the monster of the jeep.

"Esme going to love that."

He walked me to the door. I heard the Volvo come up in the driveway and Emmett's siblings spilled out of it. They followed us in to the house.

I heard something clattered and a woman came in. She looked like Snow White. No offense. It's not like Snow White is ugly or anything. I'm just saying that's the first thing that came to mind when I saw her. She may have had the dark chocolate hair but she still looked like Snow White to me.

The weird thing was is that she had the same pale skin. The same honey yellow eyes. The same purplish burnishes underneath her eyes. I wondered if she had the same cold skin as Alice and Emmett did. (I had yet to touch the other Cullen's to see if their skin temperature matched.)

She cocked her head to the side when she saw me.

"Emmett who's your friend?" She asked.

"Esme this is Bella. You remember me telling you about her, right?" Emmett explained.

I saw the other Cullen children leave up the grand stair case out of the corner of my eye. I held out my hand.

"I'm Bella." I said.

She came closer and shook my hand firmly. I was right. She had the same cold skin as Emmett and Alice.

"I'm Esme. Alice and Emmett have told me all about you." HSe said pulling her hand out of my grasp.

"Oh?" I said already imaging what her next words would be.

_That you cuss like a sailor._

_That you're bitchy._

_That you're sarcastic to the point of annoyance._

"All good things of course," Emmett reassured me.

"Yes, I can never get Alice to stop telling me about you." Esme chuckled probably remembering something.

_We hung out once, how much stuff about me saying is true? Is Alice making up an imaginary Bella that she thinks I might be like? Chances are she's wrong._

"Really." Emmett groaned. "She very excited about her new friend."

"Well it's nice to know I'm loved." I said proudly.

**XXX**

Emmett was giving me a grand tour of the mansion. I had to admit that this was one of the nicest houses I had ever seen. I had yet to see dust or a slightly crooked painting or even a messy room for that matter. The only room I lacked to see was Emmett's bedroom. We had finished the second and third floor as well as the main floor.

"Where exactly _is_ your bedroom?" I asked once we were back in the living room.

Emmett smiled, "I was wondering when you were going to ask me that."

He grabbed my hand and led me down the main hallway. He stopped in front of a door. He opened it and a set of stairs led downward.

"So you get to be the troll in the basement?" I asked sarcastically.

He turned around and dimpled at me, "I may be the troll but I'm the best looking troll you'll ever see."

I shrugged and muttered to myself, "I can't really argue with that."

He led me down the stairs.  
"The basement wasn't finished when we moved in. The bathroom down here was but nothing else was down here. So Carlisle and Esme decided that whoever wanted could live down here, like turn the whole thing into a bedroom, could. Alice had already decided which room she and Edward were going to live in based on the closet space. Rosalie didn't like basements 'cause she said, and I quote, 'basements are where pedophiles bring you to rape you' so she really didn't want to the room. I just took it after that. Painted it and well here it is." He finished waving his had around the room.

The room was painted a light green color. There was a huge bed shoved up to the middle of the wall. Across from it was a flat screen hanging on the wall. Below the TV was a bunch of video games and an Xbox. A little book case held a few books but the bulk of it held video games (probably the ones that didn't fit underneath the TV) and movies. There were a few half windows that you normally see in a basement and light filtered in through that (well that and the normal lights on the ceiling). There were a few posters of women in sleazy bikinis and in certain positions but what more could I expect? There was a couch at the bottom of the bed. It looked to be made of leather.

There was a door that was open. I knew it was a bathroom 'cause I could see a toilet in the corner from the mirror. There was one more door and that looked to be leading to a walk in closet.

"It's nice," I said still staring at the poster.

Emmett followed my eyes to see what I was looking at.

"Oh…um… that's….uhm…er…my poster?" He tried to explain but it came out as a question.

I rolled my eyes, "Honestly Emmett. I don't care. You have the right to…er…decorate your room any way you want."

"Oh."

**XXX**

"Die! Die! Die!"

"You're going to have to try harder than that if you're going to win."

"Aw damn it!" I screeched as my person on the TV died.

Emmett and I had been playing Halo 2 for the past half an hour. So far he had won every match. This time we were playing to 50 kills. And me, being the sore loser I was, was pissed every time. So I would ask for a rematch and so it continued.

A plan had formed into my mind and I smirked.

I scooted closer to Emmett and put my head against his burly shoulder. I sighed a little as my character on the screen died. The score was 48 to 39. Emmett was winning and I was so determined to win. But I was one patient bitch. I let Emmett kill me two more times and the game was over.

"Yes!" Emmett cried as the screen popped up indicating he had won. He even threw up his hands in victory.

"One more game," I begged.

He smirked, "Fine but this time we're only playing to ten."

"Okay."

So as Emmett set up the rules for the game I climbed on his lap forcing him to spread his legs. Putting me right where I wanted to be.

"What'cha doing there?" He asked a little unsteady.

Good.

I shrugged, "Nothin' much."

Emmett started the game and I could see his controller right in front of me. I could see each of the buttons he pressed as he pressed them.

Within five minutes the score was eight to seven. I was losing.

And I can't have that, now can I?

So I readjusted myself closer to Emmett's crotch. I got one more kill to my score. I rubbed myself harder against him as soon as his character popped up on my side of the screen. Another point for me. We were tied now. One more kill for either of us and the game was over. I was determined to win at least one game against Emmett.

I swirled my hips when the red dot appeared on my radar. I grinded myself into him repeatedly. Over and over again. He groaned and his forehead was against my shoulder. He buckled his hips into my lower back. I moaned and I pulled the trigger effectively killed Emmett's character.

"Yes!" I shrieked.

"That was totally not far," He mumbled into my neck.

I turned my head to look at him. I smirked when I saw his hooded eyes—now a dark topaz color instead of the honey color from earlier—filled with lust. "It was totally and completely fair. You never said there was a rule against _this_," I said waving my hand back and forth between my back side and Emmett's bulge in his pants.

Before I could say anything more his lips attacked mine. I twisted myself around so that I was straddling him. But I never ever broke the kiss. I slowly brought my hands up Emmett's chest, past his shoulders until my finger meet up with his curly dark hair. He had one of his hands on my rips and the other cupping my cheek. We slowly kissed for several minutes and it led up to the second he gently probed my lips. I let him in without any hesitation. After a few more minutes I pulled back to get a much needed breath.

Only problem was when I looked up at Emmett he wasn't Emmett anymore.

He was Adrian.

I felt my eyes widen and I shoot back across the bed. My breathing had turned ragged. I just kept staring at him. Hoping the image of _him_ would go away.

He said something but I didn't quiet catch what exactly he had said. I just kept seeing Adrian.

I kept seeing Adrian's floppy brownish hair that covered his forehead. His piercing baby blue eyes. His slightly bushy eyebrows. His strong jaw. His perfect nose. His stubble. His thick eyelashes that I use to make fun of him for. (I was always jealous of them. I had wished I had thick eyelashes like that.)

"Oh God," I whispered. I swiftly got off the bed. "I—I—I have to go." I said and fled from the room.

I ran into Alice on my way out the door. She looked just as confused as I felt.

"Bella? What's wrong?" She asked. Her face was tilted to the side and scrunched up.

I forgot Emmett drove me here and to school. I had no way of leaving this place as fast as I wanted to.

"Alice can you drive me home, please?" I asked her desperately.

She blinked a couple of times before she answered me. "Um…sure. Just…ah…let me go get my car."

**XXX**

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Alice asked.

We were almost in town by then. She hadn't said anything since getting her Porsche and it's not like I wanted to fill the silence.

"No, not really," I whispered.

She nodded.

**XXX**

_Well shit._

I had 12 missed call, five voicemails, and 37 text messages, all from the same person.

Emmett.

I had turned off since I had left the Cullen's house, which was like, maybe four hours ago. My gut was twisted with nerves for whatever school tomorrow held for me. I just lay on my bed with Poppy curled up on top of my stomach. She would move up and down because of my breathing.

I just sat there and thought about whatever the hell that was in Emmett's room.

I mean I knew I had gotten over Adrian. I knew I did. I mean what he did was unforgivable. Maybe to some girls they would forgive him 'cause he was Adrian but not me. I had been put through too much bullshit with him over the past few years and what he did was the final straw. But…maybe I wasn't completely over him yet? I mean was it natural to still have a little feelings for your first love? Even after, what? Five months?

I turned my phone on to see the date.

It would officially be five months tomorrow. Maybe that's what triggered _that thing_ that happened with Emmett?

Or maybe not.

Maybe…just maybe…I still had feelings for Adrian?

Only one way to find out.

I dialed the number without thinking, 'cause I knew if I thought about it anymore.

"Hello?" I heard his guff voice.

I didn't really say anything. I mean he didn't sound drunk.

"Bella," Adrian started. "I know it's you. You know caller ID and all that shit?"

"Um…hey," I whispered and stroked Poppy.

He sighed. "Look we _really _need to talk. Like now."

"Okay. So talk."

"I miss you." I closed my eyes. Shit. I was hoping for a drunk Adrian so that I could get mad and yell. "I want you to come home."

"Adrian look—," I began giving the speech I had practiced in my head a thousand times.

"I know it doesn't change what happen. But I fucking love you and I just think that if you gave us one more shot that it could work."

"Makayla and...the baby?"

"Look Makayla wanted to _get rid_ of the baby. My mom bitched her out about even thinking about it. I mean my mom never liked Kayla but that doesn't mean she wants to throw away her first grandchild. At the rate the three of us are going, this is like her only shot at having grandkids." He laughed a little. "So I think we're going to either give the baby up for adoption or raise it and screw it up somehow."

It surprised me how casually he could talk to me about that.

"Oh," was all I could really say.

"Look, I know I fucking screwed up. Trust me have no idea how truly sorry I am. But I'm only human just like you. I make fucking mistakes and that was the worst mistake I have ever I have made. You have to know that if I could take it back I would in a heartbeat," He said sincerely.

These were one of those moments when Adrian was the guy I had loved when I was 13. Then high school took that boy and turned into whatever he was now.

"Adrian I really don't think that—," I began.

"Bella…please," Adrian begged. "Come home. I'll prove it to you. I'll stop drinking. I'll bring my grades back up. I'll stop partying. I'll do anything…just please come home. I know I'm messed up. I know that there are probably better guys out there for you. Ones that would treat you like the fucking queen. But I love you and I _want_ to be with you. More than anything else in the whole world. Just please come home and we'll forget the past year and a half never happened. Just give me one more chance. And if I mess that up I swear you'll never hear my voice again."

"I still think that—," I started.

"Remember when we were 15 and you told me you wanted to have that nice house right outside of the city? Remember you already had our kids names picked out? Lucy, Bethany and Daniel. See I still remember that. And you would be this famous author. And I would be firefighter like I've always wanted to be since I was six. And you said that we would have this cat, which I guess you already got. And we would have a golden retriever like some TV show. You said that you already had your wedding dress picked out. See we could still have all of that. All you have to do is come home and give us one shot." He finished.

I remember that conversation like it was yesterday. I remember that I had sort of freaked him out when that conversation began but he got use to it after a few minutes. I remember that we were curled up on his couch and no one else was home.

Maybe we could have all that. I mean we had been together for years. And every relationship has its ups and downs, right? I wasn't prefect either but he had put up with me. Just like I had put up with him. After so many memories and so many 'I love you's could I really give it all up?

"Maybe—," I began.

But this time I wasn't interrupted by Adrian, my phone beeped saying that I had another call.

Emmett.

I felt so guilt after just seeing him name on my caller ID. I hadn't even had one thought about Emmett this whole conversation with Adrian.

"Hey Adrian someone else is trying to call me right now, so I gotta got." I said and hung up before I heard one more word from him.

"Hey Emmett." I said feeling so guilty that my gut even hurt a little.

"Bella? Thank God. Are you okay? I mean what happened this afternoon? Everything was so perfect, what was wrong?" He asked in a rush.

"My stomach hurt, like really bad," I lied. "And I felt like I was going to puke and I don't really think that you wanted that all over your bed but I felt fine as soon as I was home. But I didn't think you would like want to talk to me after me leaving like that."

"Oh. Well my dad came home, like less than five minutes after you left. He was disappointed that he didn't get to meet you."

"Maybe next time I'll get to meet him," I told him.

"So there'll be a next time?"

I blinked. Emmett was a sweet guy. And I liked what I saw so far. Maybe it was time for me to leave the past in the past and just move on. Maybe I could even move on with Emmett.

"Of course there will be." I promised.

I could just feel him dimpling on the other side of the phone. "Great. So you want me to pick you up again tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah. That would be great."

"'Kay see you tomorrow." He said.

"See you." I whispered before I pressed the end button.

There was one more thing that I needed to take care of before I went to bed. So I went through my contacts list and sent Adrian one last text.

**I've moved on. You should too. —B **

**XXX**

**So what do you think of the non—drunk Adrian? And what about that incident with Emmett? Do you think Bella plays unfairly? **

**~ReadingFan13**


End file.
